True friend, best friend
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Epilog!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! D.S balik lagi.**

**D.S : Aku masih pemula nih. *hiks***

**Kaito : Ga papa, kamu pasti bisa.**

**D.S : Arigatou~ kaichan~ I Love You~**

**Rin : Ayo kita abaikan author yang sangat cinta Kaito nii ini.**

**Miku : Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha and **

**Kalau punya D.S Kaito tak akan dibuat jadi BaKaito dan Vocaloid bakal jadi aneh**

**D.S present..**

**True Friend Best Friend**

**Warnings : Cerita ni bakal aneh, mungkin dengan ending ngegantung, Gaje, OOC dan Typo mungkin tetap ada.**

**Don't like don't read.**

Miku POV

Hem.. Aku penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Sepintas ia terlihat mirip dengan Len Kagamine. Tetapi menurut gosip yang beredar, dia itu sepupunya Kaito-senpai. Tetapi banyak juga gosip miring tentangnya, kalau dia di DO dari sekolah lamanya. Kalau dia itu pacaran sama Kaito-senpai, kalau ia itu mengincar Len, entah mengapa aku merasa ini semua tak benar. Aku ingin berteman dengannya, tetapi ia terlihat jutek dan seram.

Rin POV

Aku muak! Muak banget! Kenapa mereka bisa mengosipkan aku dengan tidak adil? Padahal mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya. Aku sebal. Tapi aku harus bertahan, aku tak bisa merepotkan Kaito nii, karena itu hanya akan menambah masalahku saja, bayangkan seorang senior membantuku, itu hanya akan memperparah gosipnya, aku dititipkan kepadanya, karena semua relatifku tinggal di luar negri, hanya Kaito-nii, sepupuku yang masih disini, jadi aku tak ingin merepotkan dia dan orang tuaku yang bekerja diluar negri. Aneh, anak berambut twintails tosca itu terus-terusan memandangi aku. Kuberi death glare saja.

Miku POV

Hii.. dia memberiku death glare, sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya dari tadi, seraaaam… ah, Neru berjalan ke arahku, "Miku, kita ke kantin yuk?" Tanya Neru. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan bersamanya.

Rin POV

Ah, akhirnya dia pergi juga. Huh, membuatku tambah sebal saja. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah lamaku, ke sekolah lamaku, tapi karena pekerjaan, Papa dan Mama menitipkan aku pada Kaito-nii. Aku tak boleh egois. Tapi aku tak bisa lupa saat aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini.

Flash back.

"Nah, anak-anak, ini murid baru, namanya Rin Kagane, baik-baiklah dengannya." Kata Kiyo sensei wali kelasku. "Yoroshiku nee, Rin desu." Kataku. Semua pandangan mereka aneh dan dingin. Padahal, aku berusaha sekali demi orang tuaku dan Kaito-nii. Apa salahku? "Sstt… Katanya dia itu mengincar Len-sama." "Katanya dia itu pacarnya Kaito Shion-senpai." Aku mendengar mereka berbisik mengosipkanku, itu membuatku marah dan sebal sekali. Apa hak mereka mengatai anak baru sepertiku, memangnya itu benar?

End flash back.

Miku POV

"Nee, Miku, kamu tahu tidak kalau si Rin Kagamine itu pacarnya Shion-senpai?" Kata Neru padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan merasa kalau ini tidak benar. Tapi dengan cara apa aku membuktikannya? "Miku, kamu harusa hati-hati, bisa saja Mikuo diincarnya." Sambung Neru lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk, kalau benar dia mengincar Mikuo, maka itu kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya.

Pulang sekolah. Rin POV

"Rin chan." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. "Ah, Kaito-nii." Jawabku lesu.

" Nee.. Rin, daijoubu ka? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kaito-nii khawatir. "Ah, daijoubu. Cuma sedikit lelah." Jawabku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum agar Kaito-nii tidak khawatir. "Souka, ayo kita ke supermarket untuk beli barang." Ajak Kaito-nii. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

Di Supermarket. Still Rin POV

Eh, sepertinya cewek twintails itu kan murid yang tadi menatapku. Semoga ia tidak melihatku dan Kaito-nii. Ukh, sayangnya dia menyadari kami, gawat, gosipnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Miku POV

Asyik~ Negi time! Eh, bukannya itu Rin chan dan Kaito-senpai? Aku sapa mereka ah.. siapa tahu aku bisa berteman dengan Rin chan. "Nee, Kaito-senpai, konnichiwa, sedang belanja dengan Rin chan ya?" Sapaku. "Ara, konnichiwa Hatsune-san, iya aku sedang berbelanja dengan Rin." Jawab Kaito-senpai. "Kaito-senpai dan Rin chan pacaran?" Tanyaku polos yang membuat Kaito-senpai jatuh ala anime. "Tentu tidak, Rin itu sepupuku, dia tidak cerita ya?" Jelas Kaito-senpai dengan benjol(Karena jatuh tadi). Aku menggeleng.

Rin POV

"Kaito-senpai dan Rin chan pacaran?" Tanya cewek yang di panggil Hatsune-san itu, aku terbelalak, Kaito-nii langsung jatuh ala anime. Kaito-nii langsung menjelaskan pada cewek itu. Aku heran, apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Kaito-nii menoleh dan berkata padaku. "Ayo kalian kenalan." Kata Kaito-nii. Aku mengangguk dan menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Tak kusangka ia menyambut dan menjabatnya. "Namaku Miku Hatsune, sekelas denganmu, aku punya kembaran bernama Mikuo." Kata Miku. Aku hanya membalas "Rin Kagane, adik sepupu Kaito Shion." "Nah, sekarang kalian sudah menjadi teman." Sambung Kaito-nii. Aku hanya mengangguk tapi Miku terlihat senang. Aku jadi bingung

Miku POV

Asyik, akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya dan sekarang aku tahu kalau Kaito senpai dan Rin itu cuma saudara. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar teman-teman yang lain dapat menerima dia, aneh juga.. aku tak pernah begini peduli sama orang selain Mikuo, tetapi apa yang membuatku ingin sekali melindungi Rin chan?

Rin POV

Orang yang bernama Hatsune Miku ini lucu juga ya, spertinya dia begitu senang dan bersemangat, apakah dia bisa jadi temanku? Tapi aku merasa sekarang aku tak dapat dekat dengannya mungkin karena dia dekat dengan cewek yg pirang dan dikuncir samping itu (Neru maksudnya). Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh ajakan Kaito-nii. "Ayo, Rin kita masih harus beli banyak barang, sampai jumpa Hatsune-san". Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku.

Miku POV

Rin melambaikan tangannya padaku, "Ya, sampai jumpa Kaito-senpai, Rin chan" Kataku senang, mungkin ini akan mendekatkanku dengan Rin, aku lalu sibuk berbelanja da pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima" Kataku. "Okaeri~ nee, Miku.." Kata Mikuo menyambutku. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Rin Kagane itu murid baru kan?" Tanya Mikuo padaku. "Benar, memang kenapa?"

Jawabku. "Sepertinya ada yang membuat gosip tentangnya, kamu tahu Miku?" Kata Mikuo.

Ah! Itu dia! Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini? Inilah caraku untuk menolong Rin chan. Tidak akan ada gosip jika tidak ada yang memulainya

**~TBC~**

**D.S : Horreee! Chapter 1 selesai juga~**

**Rin : Lama amat kau author!**

**Len : Hiks~ aku tak muncul**

**D.S : Aku cape ngetiknya tau! Rin ga tau diri nih. Len kamu bakal muncul kok nanti.**

**Miku : Asyik~ aku bakal tolong kamu Rinny~**

**Kaito : Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai**

**Len : Sudah kutunggu-tunggu kemunculanku.**

**D.S : *Sweatdrop* Pede sekali kau Len.**

**Rin : Tahu nih sibocah pisang.**

**D.S : Maaf baru UPDATE~ tugasku numpuk nih~ m(_ _)m**

**Miku : Ayo, disclaimer. Pembaca udah nunggu nih**

**Len : Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha and **

**Kalau punya D.S Kaito tak akan dibuat jadi BaKaito dan Vocaloid bakal jadi aneh**

**D.S present..**

**True Friend Best Friend**

**Warnings : Cerita ni bakal aneh, mungkin dengan ending ngegantung, Gaje, OOC dan Typo mungkin tetap ada.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Note : yang diitalic itu hal yang ada didalam pikiran atau bahasa asing.**

Rin POV

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Seperti biasa, aku mendengar berbagai gossip miring yang membuatku muak dengan semua itu. Aku ingin sekali menemukan orang yang pertama kali membuat gosip ini dan membuatnya membayar semua itu. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku sengsara dibuatnya? Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan mama. "Seseorang yang mengosipkan kita adalah seseorang yang menutupi kejeleknya." Maka kuputuskan untuk sabar. Tetapi sosok Miku Hatsune itu membuatku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sepertinya dia begitu tertarik padaku.

Miku POV

Baiklah.. besok akan kuputuskan untuk menyelidiki siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan gosip itu. Akan kubantu Rin-chan! Habisnya, rasanya tidak adil bagi seseorang yang baik -menurutku- seperti Rin-chan di gosipkan seperti itu. Ini membuatku semakin penasaran.

Rin POV

Aku mau masuk klub apa ya? Aku suka menyanyi tapi aku takut… takut… karena aku tak punya teman disini. Aku hanya akan diejek. Hiks.. tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir dipipiku. Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tertidur karena kecapean menangis.

Miku POV

"Mikuo, aku tidur dulu ya.." Kataku. Miko mengangguk dan aku masuk ke kamarku lalu merebahkan tubuhku ke kasurku dan memeluk guling bentuk negiku. "Gimana caranya menolong Rin-chan ya?" Gumamku dan aku tertidur karena kecapean memikirkan caranya menolong Rin.

Esok paginya

Rin POV

Huh, _another BAD day to go. _Aku malas. Sebenarnya aku tak mau datang ke sekolah, tapi aku tak mau merepotkan Kaito-nii, kalau aku tak ke sekolah pasti Kaito-nii akan khawatir dan menanyakan alasan mengapa aku tak kesekolah. Lamunanku buyar karena Kaito-nii menepuk pelan kepalaku "Belajar yang benar ya, Rin" Kata Kaito-nii. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke kelasku, X-B. Hampir seluruh mata memandangiku dengan sengit. Aku benci! Benci! Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku juga ingin marah. Tuhan, apa yang harus ku perbuat?

Miku POV

Rin-chan sudah datang, teman-tema yang lain lagi-lagi memandang dia dengan pandangan sengit. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya. Mungkin, pertama aku harus mencari info dari mana gosip ini beredar, baru bisa ku tentukan apa yang ingin dia lakuakan pada Rin-chan.

_Someone POV_

Bagus, aku sudah membuat banyak gosip jelek untuk Rin Kagane, aku sebal dan benci padanya sejak hari itu, kalau saja dia tak pernah sekolah disini.

Flash back

"Hei, kamu lihat anak baru itu?" Tanya Len padaku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dadaku terasa sesak. "Dia manis ya?" Lanjut Len lagi. Langsung dadaku terasa terbakar karena aku cemburu pada anak baru itu. Aku benci! Anak baru itu merebut perhatian Len dalam sekali pandang. Awas kau! Akan ku buat dia sengsara. " Nah, Rin, baik-baik dikelasmu ya." Kata Shion-senpai yang bersamanya. Eh, dia siapanya Shion-senpai? Hem.. Rin ya namanya. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah merebut Len Kagamine dari ku. Aku segera berlari kekelas dan menyebarkan gosip. "Hei, anak baru yang bernama Rin itu di DO dari sekolah lamanya." "Anak baru yang bernama Rin itu pacarnya Shion-senpai." Tak sulit bagiku untuk membuat gosip. Lihat saja kau anak baru.

Miku POV

"Neru-chan~, aku mau tanya donk~" Tanyaku pada Neru. "Apa Miku?" Jawab Neru yang tetap mengetik e-mail di Handphonenya. "Em.. Rin itu siapanya Kaito-senpai sih?" Tanyaku dengan wajah_ innocent_. "Hm, menurut gosip yang beredar seperti itu." Kata Neru. "Kamu tidak tahu, Miku?" Lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Neru kembali sibuk dengan Handphonenya. Eh, ada Rin-chan, dia melihat kesini. Aku coba tersenyum padanya ah.. hng? Dia terlihat kaget, tapi dia mengangguk membalas senyumanku. Hehehe, aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. "Hei Miku, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Neru yang melihatku senyam-senyum sendiri. "Ah, aku hanya teringat lelucon Mikuo tadi malam." Jawabku asal tetapi itu cukup membuat Neru percaya.

Rin POV

Eh, itu ada Hatsune Miku dan teman kuningnya (maksudnya Neru). Eh, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku harus gimana? Ah, aku mengangguk saja. Kurasa itu cukup. Hmm? Handphoneku bergetar. Lalu aku mencari meja kosong dan duduk disana. Eh? E-mail masuk?

**From : IceLoverZ_KaiTo**

**To : OrangeHime_RIN**

**Subject : Rin, tunggu aku sepulang sekolah ya.**

Oh, ternyata e-mail dari Kaito-nii. Aku mengetik balasannya, saat itu aku menyadari, salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah dan teman sekelasku Len Kagamine berjalan kearahku. Gawat! Gosip akan makin parah dan apa yang harus ku perbuat?

ToBeContinued

**D.S : Gimana? Masih terlalu pendek ya? *Hiks* aku masih banyak tugas nih.**

**Len : Koq aku cuma muncul di adegan terakhir**

**Rin : Len, jangan datang kearahku~**

**Len : Oh, tak bisa~ *Peluk Rin***

**Kaito : Dari pada ladenin mereka mending kita balas Review.**

**Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**

**Rin-chan arigatou dukungannya. **

**Gomen ne, chap ini juga masih pendek. m(_ _)m**

**UPDATE desu~**

**Mungkin chappie selanjutnya updatenya lebih lama karena banyak tugas nih..**

**Gomen~**

**Nee, Arigatou**

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

**Arasa-chan. Arigatou atas info typonya.**

**m(_ _)m**

**Gomen ne, updatenya lama. D.S juga msaih banyak tugas.**

**Terus dukung ya.**

**Miku : Terus dukung Author yang aneh ini**

**D.S : Kok aneh sih. Miku jahat ah *Ngambek***

**Kaito : *Lupa sama D.S* Ayo RnR**

**D.S : Kaito kejaaammm~ *Lari gaje*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Len : Pokoknya aku minta kemunculan ku diperbanyak! *nyalain mesin road roller***

**D.S : Maafkan aku m(_ _)m *hiks***

**Len : Awas ya kau! Kau harus menepati janjimu **

**D.S : Iya-iya m(_ _)m**

**Rin : Len berisik ah! *lempar pisang***

**Len : *diam dan makan pisang***

**Miku : Aku yang baca disclaimernya **

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton and **

**Kalau punya D.S Kaito tak akan dibuat jadi BaKaito dan Vocaloid bakal jadi aneh**

**D.S present..**

**True Friend Best Friend**

**Warnings : Cerita ni bakal aneh, mungkin dengan ending ngegantung, Gaje, OOC dan Typo mungkin tetap ada.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Note : yang diitalic itu hal yang ada didalam pikiran atau bahasa asing.**

Len POV

Em, apa yang mau kulakukan ya? Semua cewek selalu teriak-teriak dan berisik mengelu-elukan kedatanganku bak dewa yang turun ke bumi (Author: Kau kePD-an Len). Aku maunya cewek yang tenang seperti Rin Kagane. Ngomong-ngomong dia ada dimana ya? Ah! Bukannya itu dia? Yang sedang mengetik e-mail itu? Benar.. kudatangani ah~ " Hallo Rinny~" Sapaku dengan senyuman malaikatku. Eh? Dia tidak meresponku, heheh, ini makin membuatku tertarik padanya. Aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya dan mengajaknya berbicara lagi. "Rinny~ apa alamat e-mailmu?" Tanyaku dengan manja. Dia tetap tidak menghiraukanku, membuatku makin semangat.

Rin POV

Apa sih yang diinginkan si SHOTA ini? "Hallo Rinny~" Sapanya dengan senyum yang selalu membuat cewek-cewek berKYAAA ria. Sebel. Ku diamkan saja, cepat pergi SHOTA! Errr? Dia duduk disebelah ku? Ingin kulempar dia dari sini. "Rinny~ apa alamat e-mailmu?" Katanya dengan manja yang membuatku ingin muntah. Ergh? Apa sih yang dia inginkan? Dia tak sadar perbuatannya hanya akan membuatku tambah sengsara? Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Miku POV

Eh, ada Len disana, apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak sadar ya, apa yang dia lakukan dapat membuat Rin-chan makin sengsara? Hem, ah! Aku ada ide, berhubung Neru sudah balik duluan kekelas karena dia masih ada tugas. Jadi aku akan menolong Rin dari Len. Aku berjalan kearah meja Rin. "Rin-chan, ayo balik kekelas yuk, kita masih ada tugas loh. Kamu lupa?" Ajakku pada Rin, Rin terlihat kaget, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku.

Rin POV

"Rin-chan, ayo balik kekelas yuk, kita masih ada tugas loh. Kamu lupa?" Ajak Miku padaku. Aku kaget, tetapi sepertinya dia ingin menolongku. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Meninggalkan si Shota ini yang cukup terkejut sepertinya.

Sampai di tangga. Normal POV

"A.. ano.. Arigatou.." Kata Rin malu-malu. "Dou itta Rin-chan" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. "Boleh, aku minta e-mail mu?" Tanya Miku, Rin terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Miku menyodorkan Hpnya pada Rin. Rin mengetik alamat emailnya di Hp berwarna hijau Tosca dan bergantungan Negi itu, lalu mengembalikan Hp itu pada Miku. " Nanti malam aku e-mail ya." Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil. Rin lalu berjalan menu kelasnya

~ Skip time~

Sepulang sekolah.

"Rin.." Kata Kaito menyapa Rin yang menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah "Sudah lama ya?" Tanya Kaito. Rin mengeleng "Tidak kok." "Yuk, jalan." Ajak Kaito. Rin mengangguk. "Oh, ya.. Rin.. tadi Len Kagamine minta alamat e-mail mu. Jadi kuberi, tak apa-apa kan? " Kata Kaito.

_Appppaaaa! Si SHOTA itu minta sama Kaito-nii.. sial! _"Oh. Ga papa kok." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Kita mau kemana Kaito-nii?" Tanya Rin. "Aku mau mengajak tempat aku biasa nongkrong." Kata Kaito.

Sampailah Kaito dan Rin di sebuah Café di ujung jalan pertigaan. Tertulis 'Voca Café'

Kaito dan Rin masuk kedalam Café itu. Lalu disambut oleh cowok berambut ungu panjang seperti samurai. "Hei, Kaito." Sapa cowok rambut Ungu itu. "Hai, Gakupo. Kenalin nih, sepupuku. Rin Kagane." Kata Kaito. "Oh, jadi ini sepupu yang kau ceritakan?" Kata Gakupo. "Aku Gakupo Kamui, Teman Kaito-nii mu yang maniak eskrim ini." Kata Gakupo seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Rin Kagane, mohon bantuannya Gakupo-nii." Kata Rin. Datanglah seorang cewek berambut pink bergelombang dan menyentuh pinggang datang kearah mereka. "Hei, Gakupo, jangan ngobrol terus sama Kaito." Kata cewek berambut pink itu. "Hai, Luka. Kenalin nih." Kata Kaito menyapa cewek itu. "Ah, kamu ya sepupu si Kaito. Manis sekali kamu." Kata cewek itu. "Namaku Rin Kagane. Salam kenal." Kata Rin. "Kaito, lebih baik kau bawa Rin ketempat kau biasa duduk." Kata Luka. "Ok lah,Yuk Rin." Ajak Kaito.

Mereka duduk di tempat biasa Kaito duduk. Tiba-tiba ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Siapakah itu?

ToBeContinued

**D.S : Akhirnyaaaa~ selesai juga.**

**Len : Kemunculanku lumayan juga.**

**Kaito : Kok pendek sih?**

**D.S : Gomen ne kaichan.. aku lagi stress nih. Ga bs ngetik banyak-banyak. **

**Rin : Chappie selanjutnya harus lebih panjang ya!**

**D.S : Hai, Hai…**

**Len : Daripada lama ayo balas reviewww~**

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Arigatou nee~ Rin chan. D.S bakal berusaha mengurangi Typo**

**UPDATE~~**

**Terus simak cerita ini ya..**

**Rin-chan Ai Kagamine**

**Gomen ne. D.S tidak begitu bisa bikin FF yang terlalu panjang. **

**Someone POV? Itu masih rahasia… hwhwhw.. biar kalian bisa menebak-nebak.**

**Arigatou to UP DATE!**

**Arasa Koneko**

**Gomen ne Arasa-chan. D.S juga sedang mengalami pertatungan dengan ujian (?)**

**Yang nyebarin gosip mau ditampol? Wah, jangan donk n'tar ga da yang bikin seru donk?**

**UP DATE ^^**

**P.S : Arigatou~**

**Len : Arigatou minna~ terus ikuti cerita ini dan tunggu kemunculan Len yang keren ini *Sparkling teeth***

**Rin : *Sweatdrop* Nee minna ~ R n R, onegaisimasu.**

**Luka : Jangan pendek terus-terusan ya author.**

**D.S : Akan ku usahakan Lukacchi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4 is out now!**

**Len : Asyiiikk.. sudah kutunggu-tunggu**

**Rin : Siapa sih yang mengikuti aku?**

**D.S : Secret.. tar kalo ketauan ga seru**

**Miku: Author kemana aja sih? Koq lama ga muncul?**

**D.S : Aku ini sibuk #plaaakk.. **

**Len : Sok sibuk banget sih..**

**D.S : Aku ini murid XII-IPA yang sibuk & stress dgn kerjaan sekolah? Bersyukur aja aku masi mau lanjutin fic ini.**

**Len + Rin + Miku : *speechless***

**Kaito : Baiklah, kalau gitu aku yang baca disclaimernya ya..**

**D.S : Arigatou Kai-chan 3 *peluk kaito* #deathglare Miku**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton and **

**Kalau punya D.S Kaito tak akan dibuat jadi BaKaito dan Vocaloid bakal jadi aneh**

**D.S present..**

**True Friend Best Friend**

**Warnings : Cerita ni bakal aneh, mungkin dengan ending ngegantung, Gaje, OOC dan Typo mungkin tetap ada.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Note : yang diitalic itu hal yang ada didalam pikiran atau bahasa asing.**

"_Aneh.. aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan aku dari tadi…"_Batin Rin. " Rin, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kaito. "Daijoubu.. Kaito-nii.." Kata Rin tersenyum. Luka mendatangi meja mereka berdua. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luka. "Aku yang biasa aja deh.." Kata Kaito. "Aku minta _Orange Float_, _Pancake orange marmalade_ dan _Lagsana_, arigatou.." Kata Rin menyebutkan pesanannya. "Baik, tunggu sekitar 15 menit ya untuk makanannya." Kata Luka. Kaito dan Rin menggangguk.

Someone POV

"_Awas kau Rin Kagamine.. inilah balasan karena kau mendekati Len."_Batin orang misterius. "_Tidak ada yang akan mengenaliku dengan penyamaran ini._" "Nona, anda mau pesan apa?" Kata salah satu orang waitress. "Ah, aku minta _Carrot Cake_ dan _Blackberry Juice._""Baik" Jawab waitress itu.

Normal POV

"Nah, Kaito dan Rin. Ini dia." Kata Gakupo yang mengantarkan makanan Kaito dan Rin.

"Wahh.. Kaito-nii ternyata biasanya makan _Parfait_ dan _Vanilla MilkShake_?" Tanya Rin.

Kaito menggangguk dan berkata "_Main Coursenya Spagetti."_ Rin mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hei, kutinggal dulu ya. Masih banyak pesanan yang harus ku buat." Kata Gakupo.

"Ya, ok." Jawab Kaito. Rin mengangguk dan mulai menikmati _Pancake_ pesanannya.

Luka datang "Ini dia.. maaf menunggu.." Kata Luka seraya meletakan _main course_ masing-masing. "Selamat menikmati.." Kata Luka dan berjalan balik ke dapur.

"Nah Rin, makanan disini enak-enak loh" Kata Kaito yang sudah mulai melahap makanannya.

"Ah, Itadakimasu.." Kata Rin yang memulai memakan _Lagsana_nya.

(#Author : Laper nih.. Kaichan3.. suapi aku. *DigeplakRin)

"Emm.. Enak banget Kaito-nii.." Kata Rin yang sudah memakan _Lagsana_nya. "Hehehe, benarkan?" Kata Kaito sambil cengar-cengir.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah selesai memakan makanannya. "Uwahh.. aku kenyang Kaito-nii" Kata Rin yang mengelus-elus perutnya. "Hahaha." Tawa Kaito. Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis yang memakai kacamata hitam, topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Baju lengan panjang juga long tight yang sangat panjang jalan melewati Rin dan terjatuh menumpahkan _Blackberry Juice_nya. "Ah, Gomenasai.." Kata gadis misterius itu. Seluruh baju Rin ketumpahan _Blackberry juice_, warna seragam Rin menjadi warna merah keunguan. Luka yang melihat kejadian itu menarik Rin, membawanya masuk ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan Kaito yang terbengong.

"Ini Rin-chan, pakai ini dulu, kucuci dulu seragammu ini, kalau tidak cepat-cepat bekasnya tidak hilang" Kata Luka seraya memberi baju pada Rin. "Ah, tak papa, aku cuci sendiri saja.." Kata Rin gugup. Luka tersenyum dan berkata "Tenang saja, kamu jangan begitu gugup donk Rin-chan." Rin mengangguk.

**Sementara itu diluar**

"Hei, kau tak temui Rin-chan?" Tanya Gakupo pada Kaito.

"Nggak, kuserahkan pada Luka aja." Kata Kaito yang sudah tenang.

"Mereka kan cewek, mungkin Rin lebih bisa terbuka pada Luka." Sambung Kaito lagi.

"Hem.. iya juga sih, kau memang kakak yang baik Kaito." Kata Gakupo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kaito.

Someone POV

_Hahaha.. itu lah akibatnya kau mendekati Len-ku.. kali ini kau hanya tersiram.. tapi lain kali kau akan kubuat sengsara sampai kau tak mau bersekolah lagi.. hahahaha!_

Normal POV back to Luka and Rin

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Rin-chan" Tanya Luka khawatir.

"Daijobu Luka-nee" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya.. Rin-chan. Ini alamat e-mail ku. Kalau kau ada masalah kau boleh mencariku.." Kata Luka seraya memberikan selembar kertas berisi alamat e-mail Luka

"Ah, arigatou." Jawab Rin

"Jangan gugup begitu.. kau boleh menganggap aku kakak mu.." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Kata Rin sambil mengangguk

"Ahh.. kau memang manis Rin" Kata Luka sambil memeluk Rin.

Rin hanya bersweatdrop ria.

(Time skip.. di jalan)

"Rin, kamu baik-baik saja kah?" Kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Kaito-nii" Kata Rin meski ia agak terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh cerita padaku ataupun Luka" Kata Kaito lagi.

" Baiklah nii-san.." Kata Rin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Rin berdering..

_machiakari hanayaka__  
><em>_EETERU masui no tsumetasa__  
><em>_nemurenai gozen niji__  
><em>_subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

"Umh, E-mail dari siapa ya?" Kata Rin bertanya-tanya seraya membuka flip handphone orangenya.

**From : Len_PrinceBanana**

**To : **OrangeHime_RIN****

**Message: Rinrin~ apa kabarmu? ^^**

Muncul urat marah di ujung dahi Rin. _Ah, dasar SHOTA, apa maksudnya dia mengirimkanku e-mail tak jelas seperti ini?_

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Kaito yang melihat perubahan adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya e-mail tak jelas" Jawab Rin seraya menyimpan kembali handphonenya

Tak terasa Kaito dan Rin sudah sampai pada rumah mereka. Rin segera masuk dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi Rin menyadari flash warna biru dari handphonenya tanda ada e-mail masuk. Rin segera meraih Handphonenya, menyadari bahwa ada 2 e-mail masuk, Rin membuka e-mail itu satu persatu. Rin tampak sedikit sebal karena menyadari e-mail yang pertama ia buka adalah e-mail dari Len si SHOTA

**From : Len_PrinceBanana**

**To : **OrangeHime_RIN****

**Message: Aw, Rinrin.. kenapa tidak dibalas?**

Rin segera membuka e-mail masuk satu lagi. Matanya cukup terbelalak menyadari siapa yang mengirimkan email itu

**From : Miku_NegiMania**

**To : ****OrangeHime_RIN******

**Message: Hai, lagi ngapain?**

Rin sedikit kebingungan mau membalas apa e-mail dari teman barunya. Ia merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur berukuran queen sizenya itu, meraih bantal jeruk kesayangannya dan merenung apa yang ingin ia tulis.

~ToBeContinued~

**D.S : Yakk, sampai disini dulu ya. **

**Rin : Lumayan, ada kemajuan**

**Len : Jangan lama-lama donk updatenya**

**D.S : Akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan semangat. #gloom**

**Kaito : Jangan begitu author, kami akan mendukungmu selalu**

**D.S : Arigatou minna.. TT^TT**

**Len + Rin : Sekian dulu.. jangan lupa RnR ya… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5!**

**D.S : Asyikkk! Chappie 5 is out now.**

**Len : Tetep aja masi pendek**

**D.S : *hajar Len* hei! Tak tau terima kasih ya.. kukurangi jam tayangmu disini! #devilmode**

**Len : Ampun Author… #sujud-sujud**

**Rin : Hiiii.. author ngamuk…**

**Luka : Aduh-aduh.. daripada kita menyaksikan pertarungan Author dengan Len. Lebih baik kita mulai aja ya.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton and **

**Kalau punya D.S, Vocaloid bakal jadi aneh.. **

**D.S present..**

**True Friend Best Friend**

**Warnings : Cerita ni bakal aneh, mungkin dengan ending ngegantung, Gaje, OOC dan Typo mungkin tetap ada.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Note : yang diitalic itu hal yang ada didalam pikiran atau bahasa asing.**

Normal POV (Hatsune mansion)

"Kira-kira Rin-chan akan membalas e-mail dariku tidak ya." Kata Miku pada dirinya sendiri seraya memeluk guling neginya, memegang HPnya dan menonton TV.

Mikuo datang dan duduk disebelah Miku. "Hey, siapa yang kau tunggu? E-mail Neru? Atau dari cowok?" Tanya Mikuo. DUAK…

Miku memukul Mikuo dengan guling neginya itu.

"Tentu bukan dari cowok BAKA!" Omel Miku kesal.

"Jadi? Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Mikuo lagi sambil mengelus pundaknya yang kena pukul Miku.

"..Rin…" Kata Miku pelan.

"Hm? Siapa?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"KAGANE RIN BAKA!" Teriak Miku dengan suara naik 2 oktaf.

"Ahhh! Kau kan tak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu Baka Negi."Kata Mikuo sedikit kesal.

"Aku sebal! Kau ini tidak sehati denganku. Padahal aku kan kembaranmu." Kata Miku dengan muka sedih, terlihat titik bening diujung matanya.

"Ah, jangan nangis donk, Miku-chan" Kata Mikuo sedikit panik.

"Umh..." Kata Miku.

" Jadi, kau sudah akrab dengan si Kagane itu?" Kata Mikuo lagi.

"Entahlah Mikuo, aku baru mengirim e-mail tadi. Belum dibalas sih.." Kata Miku seraya memandangi HPnya yang berwarna hijau toska dengan aksesori negi di ujungnya.

"Em, menurutku, Kagane itu orangnya baik, kurasa dia mengerti dengan alasan dari sikapmu itu." Kata Mikuo.

Mikuo juga berpikiran seperti itu? Berarti aku tidak salah menilai orangkan?" Kata Miku senang.

"Uh-huh, kau mau jus?" Jawab Mikuo sambil berdiri dari sofa itu.

" Iya, Arigatou Mikuo" Kata Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

Normal POV (Shion Kaito and Kagane Rin house)

Tampak Rin sedang kebingungan apa yang akan dia balas untuk Miku. Rin terlihat sedang berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. "Umh, sebaiknya aku menulis apa ya?" Gumam Rin memandangi layar handphone miliknya.

"Rin, kau mau membantuku tidak" Teriak Kaito dari bawah. Rin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengetik balasan dan mengirimkanya ke Miku.

" Baik, aku segera kesana nii-san." Balas Rin yang segera menuju bawah dan membawa handphonenya juga.

(Hatsune mansion)

_itsumo boku no kodomo ga__  
><em>_osewa ni natteiruyou de__  
><em>_kiitekureta anata kata ni__  
><em>_kansha, kansha_

Terdengar nada dering ai kotoba dari handphone berwarna hijau toska. Terlihat gadis twintails berlarian menuju sumber suara tersebut. Dalam hati, Miku berharap itu adalah e-mail dari Rin.

**From****:****OrangeHime_RIN**

**To****: Miku_NegiMania**

**Message:****Sedang****membantu****Kaito-nii****menyiapkan****makan****malam,****kamu?**

"Yeiii!" Teriak Miku girang dengan suara tinggi (3 oktaf mungkin?)

"Ada apaan sih?" Komentar Mikuo yang tampak sedang memakai apron dan memegang spatula (Wah,suami ideal nih#digeplak)

"Rin-chan membalas e-mailku" Kata Miku sambil lompat-lompat membuat rambut twintailsnya naik-turun.

"Baguslah,semoga kau bisa berteman dengannya." Kata Mikuo yang sibuk membolak-balik masakannya.

"Hehehe..semoga" Balas Miku sambil mengetik balasan untuk Rin.

**(Shion ****and ****Kaga****ne****House)**

_machiakari hanayaka  
>EETERU masui no tsumetasa<br>nemurenai gozen niji  
>subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru<em>

"Ah, Handphonemu berbunyi Rin." Kata Kaito yang sibuk mengaduk masakannya (Waw, semua suami ideal ya )

**From : Miku_NegiMania**

**To : OrangeHime_RIN**

**Message: Sedang menunggu Mikuo selesai memasak.. Kaito-senpai masak apa? Apa makanannya enak?**

"Dari siapa Rin?" Tanya Kaito yang sambil sibuk memotong wortel untuk masakannya.

"Hatsune Miku" Jawab Rin singkat.

"Emh..Kau tak suka padanya?" Lanjut Kaito melihat jawaban Rin yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka pada teman rambut kuningnya itu."Kata Rin.

"Akita Neru maksudmu? Em,yah.. Setahuku sih memang dia itu pengossip. Gakupo juga pernah digosipkannya sehingga Luka sampai marah-marah begitu" Balas Kaito.

"Iya,aku kurang suka dengan sirambut kuning itu."Lanjut Rin.

"Yah,balas saja Rin. Hatsune-san kan tidak salah apa-apa."Kata Kaito lagi.

"Em..Kau sedang masak apa Kaito-nii?" Tanya Rin sambil mengetikan balasan untuk Miku.

"Kare." Jawab Kaito sambil mengaduk kembali masakannya.

(Kagamine Len Room)

Len tampak sedang tiduran diatas tempat tidurnya. Sambil memandangi layar Handphonenya. Tampak sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Rin-chan kok tidak membalas e-mailku ya?"Katanya pada Handphone kuningnya itu.

"Aneh, semua perempuan yang ku e-mail pasti selalu membalasnya. Hehehe, ini yang membuatku makin tertarik padanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tampak Len yang termenung memandangi handphonenya menunggu Rin membalas e-mailnya.

(Hatsune Mansion)

_itsumo boku no kodomo ga_

_osewa ni natteiruyou de _

_kiitekureta anata kata ni_

_kansha, kansha_

**From : OrangeHime_RIN**

**To : Miku_NegiMania**

**Message: Kare, kalau kau? Kare buatan Kaito-nii paling enak menurutku. **

Miku tampak tersenyum-senyum memandangi layar Handphonenya. Mikuo yang melihat itu hanya diam dan sibuk dengan masakannya lagi.

"Hehehe.. Semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengannya." Kata Miku saat mengetik balasan untuk Rin.

"Rin membalasnya?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menaruh makanan diatas piring.

"Iyaaa.. Wah! Kau masak makanan kesukaanku" Kata Miku sambil melihat Okonomiyaki Negi super diatas piring.

"Yah, kau kan suka sekali dengan ini." Kata Mikuo.

"Arigatou Mikuo" Kata Miku sambil memeluk kembaran kesayangannya itu.

"Iya-iya.. Sudah balas e-mailnya." Kata Mikuo lagi.

"Ah! Benar juga.. Balas apa ya.." Gumam Miku

"Yang sederhana saja.. Seperti.. Mau masuk klub apa.." Komentar Mikuo sambil membereskan alat yang dia gunakan.

"Ah.. Kau memang pintar Mikuo."Kata Miku sambil mengetik balasan untuk Rin.

(Shion and Kagane House)

"Rin, jerukmu ada diatas meja ya." Kata Kaito yang sedang duduk disofa sambil sibuk dengan eskrimnya.

"Iya, arigatou." Kata Rin yang sedang mencuci piring-piring yang mereka gunakan.

"Ah, Rin.. Handphonemu berbunyi." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Hai-Hai.. Wakaramashita." Jawab Rin.

Setelah mencuci semua piring dan membereskan sisanya. Rin mengambil jeruk dan segera menuju sebelah Kaito dan meraih Handphonenya. Terlihat ada e-mail masuk.

**From : Miku_NegiMania**

**To : OrangeHime_RIN**

**Message: Mikuo memasak makanan kesukaanku, Okonomiyaki Negi super. Ngomong-ngomong. Kamu mau masuk klub apa?" **

Rin tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia tampak kebingungan, Kaito yang melihat itu langsung bertanya pada Rin.

"Rin, Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rin.

"Oh ya.. Kamu mau ambil klub apa Rin?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

_"Kaito-nii __dan __Miku-san __ada __kontak __batin __ya."_Pikir Rin

"Aku? Tidak tahu mau masuk apa.. Kaito-nii?" Jawab Rin.

"Aku? Aku ini senior di Klub band.. Kenapa kamu tidak ikutan aja. Ada si Kembar Hatsune kok." Jawab Kaito.

"Eumh. Aku bisa? Lagi pula darimana Kaito-nii tahu mereka ikutan?" Tanya Rin.

"Em? Saat SMP mereka juga cukup terkenal loh, seharusnya sih, mereka masuk klub band ini.. Hahaha.. Kamu tanya ke Miku saja. Kau kan pintar menyanyi.. Kamu bisa duet dengan Miku." Jelas Kaito.

"Entahlah.. Aku.. Takut tak bisa berbaur.." Kata Rin.

"Tenang saja.. Disana kan ada aku, Gakupo, Luka dan Miku.. Kamu tenang aja." Lanjut Kaito.

Merenung sebentar.. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengetik e-mail balasan ke Miku.

(Hatsune Mansion)

"Mikuo.. Tolong liatin handphoneku. Siapa yang mengirim e-mail" Kata Miku sambil membuat hidangan penutup mulut.

Mikuo yang sedang duduk pun meraih benda berwarna hijau toska itu.

"Dari Kagane." Jawab Mikuo.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Em.. 'Aku mau masuk klub band. Kudengar dari Kaito-nii, kau dan kembaranmu juga cukup aktif dalam hal ini. Tapi apa aku bisa ya?' Gitu katanya Miku" Kata Mikuo.

Tak lama kemudian. Miku datang dengan pudding ditangannya, 1 ia serahkan ke Mikuo dan 1 lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tangannya meraih handphone dan mengetikan balasannya dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu, Mikuo hanya bisa sweatdrop saja.

"Cara mengetikmu seperti Akita sekarang." Komentar Mikuo.

"Apanya? Kalau ada lomba mengetik ponsel paling cepat. Tentu tetap Neru yang menang." Balas Miku.

"Iya, sudah Pro dia, apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Apaan sih, mau tau aja." Kata Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pelit sekali, Negi freak." Ketus Mikuo.

"Ih.. Kok ngambek sih, Mikuo." Komentar Miku

"Kau pelit pada kembaranmu sendiri." Jawab Mikuo.

"Baiklaaahh.. Aku menyerah, nih kubacakan. 'Masuk saja, benar kata Kaito-senpai. Aku dan Mikuo memang cukup aktif, terlebih kau bisa menyesuaikan diri, aku dan kakak mu pasti akan membantumu.' Gitu Mikuo.. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan dirimu Mikuo?" Kata Miku panjang lebar.

"Aku bakal bantu juga. Semua gosip yang melibatkan dia itu kan bohong.. Bukannya Kaito-senpai sepupunya kan?" Kata Mikuo.

"Benar.. Kamu memang kembaranku yang hebat" Kata Miku seraya memeluk kembarannya itu.

"Aku tak mau menyalahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak salah." Kata Mikuo yang membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Miku.

(Rin's room)

Rin tengah duduk dan membaca sebuah buku saat handphonenya berdering memberi tahu bahwa ada e-mail masuk. Rin segera membuka e-mail itu.

**From : Miku_NegiMania**

**To : OrangeHime_RIN**

**Message: Masuk saja, benar kata Kaito-senpai. Aku dan Mikuo memang cukup aktif, terlebih kau bisa menyesuaikan diri, aku dan kakak mu pasti akan membantumu.**

Rin termenung membaca e-mail masuk itu. Tampak terlukis dimukanya perasaan kaget dan tidak percaya.

_"Kenapa __dia __mau __berbuat __sejauh __ini __demiku __ya?"_ Batin Rin bergejolak.

TBC

**D.S : Asyiiikkk! Akhirnya selesai! \(^∇^)/ **

**Len : Kemunculanku dikit sekali #mojok**

**D.S : Peranmu di episode awal emank dikit. Sabar aja. #kasih pisang**

**Len : Baiklah.. #nunggu sambil makan pisang. **

**Luka : Jeda update kali ini ga gitu lama ya author.**

**D.S : Tapi aku ga janji chappie depan bakal cepet atau ga.. Aku sibuk.. Stress.. Errghh..**

**Len, Rin, Miku : Yang sabar ya..**

**D.S : iya.. (╥****﹏╥****). Jadi pingin bikin jeda dulu. Mau bikin fic yang sedih-sedih dulu. **

**Rin : #melukAuthor yang tabah ya. Kami mendukungmu.**

**Len : Baiklah, kita jawab Review kali ini dari : **

**Kuro "Kumi" Mikan **

**Em... soal siapa yang membuat Rin sengsara sih, masi secret ya.. yang pasti bukan Neru**

**hahaha.. arigatou.. and Apudeto**

**Aoihime no Rinha**

**Hahaha... itu masi rahasia yah, kalo dibocorin nanti ga seru**

**Arigatou minna... RnR ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back lagiii.. Hahaha.. Chappie 6 yaaaa? **

**Umh.. Maybe 3 more chappie, this series will end. Lately, can't find what's interesting.. Guess I'm too stressed?**

**Rin : Authorrr.. Jangan terlantarkan crita ini.**

**D.S : Habisnya.. Yang review dikit banget.. Aku jadi tidak semangat :(**

**Len : Kenapa harus saat aku muncul sihhh..**

**D.S : Itu kebetulan aja Len.. Ah.. Aku author yang payah.. Ceritaku ga da yang suka. Tapi biar begitu. Seri ini tetep akan kuselesaikan.**

**D.S Present..**

**True Friend, Best Friend chap 6**

Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam klub Band. Ia mengirimkan Miku e-mail balasan dan pergi tidur.

Esoknya saat pulang sekolah.

"Neru, aku mau ke Klub dulu yaaa.. Senpai-tachi minta kita kumpul." Kata Miku.

"Iyaaa, aku balik dulu yaaahh!" Kata Neru meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah semua pulang, Miku ke tempat Rin.

"Ayo Rin, kita kesana." Ajak Miku.

Rin mengangguk dan ia bersama Miku ke ruangan Band.

Di ruangan Band.

Pintu dibuka, disana Miku dan Rin melihat beberapa anggota disana.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sambut. Kaito.

"Nee? Mikuo udah sampai..?" Kata Miku

Mikuo mengangguk.

"Ah, ini junior-junior kita ya?" Kata Gakupo.

"Yup! Kurasa kau sudah kenal kan?" Kata Kaito.

"Yaaahh.. Adik mu, Rin. Lalu, kembar Hatsune yang populer.. Kira-kira siapa lagi ya?" Kata Gakupo

Sreeeekkk.. Brakk..

"Hossshh.. Gomenasai, Senpaitachi.. Aku telat yaaa? Hosssshhh.. Len Kagamine.. Hossshh.." Kata Len.

"Tidak kok, kenapa berlarian seperti itu." Kata Kaito.

"Takut telat. Hosssh.." Kata Len yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Nee.. Daijobu dayo." Kata Kaito

"Ara.. Rin-chan.. Kita satu klub.." Kata Len yang melihat Rin.

Aaaahhh! Kenapa dia bisa disini. Batin Rin

"Rin, kita kesana yukkk.." Kata Miku yang menarik Rin. Rin manut saja.

"Arigatou Miku-san" Bisik Rin

Miku tersenyum pada Rin.

"Baiklaaah.. Para anak baru.. Coba kalian menunjukan kebolehan kalian." Kata Gakupo.

"Nee.. Len duluan ya." Kata Luka.

"Yoooosssh.." Kata Len, mengambil gitar dan mulai bernyanyi.

Semua tampak takjub. Setelah Len selesai.

"Uwaaah.. Kita punya vokalis cowok nih.." Kata Gakupo.

"Naaahhh.. , Hatsune Mikuo." Kata Gakupo

Mikuo memainkan Gitar.

"Wah, skill mu bagus sekali." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, tidak seberapa." Kata Mikuo.

"Rin chan. Kita duet saja yuk." Kata Miku.

"Ehhh? Mau lagu apa?" Kata Rin.

"Gimana kalau Magnet? Bisa?" Kata Miku.

Rin mengangguk.

Selesai menyanyi.

"Waaahhh.. Suara kalian bagus sekali." Kata Luka.

"Tidak.. Biasa saja." Kata Rin, mukanya tampak merah.

"Suara Rin bagus sekali loh." Kata Miku.

"Suara Miku juga bagus." Kata Rin. Mukanya masih tampak merah.

"Dia ini kan .. Sering sekali karaoke dirumah" Kata Kaito

"Kaito-niiiii" Kata Rin.

"Naaahh.. Karena sudah tahu kemampuan kalian, kita susun ya." Kata Gakupo

Krieeeeet!

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka itu. Sosok gadis berrambut coklat yang keliatan setengah mabuk (?) Trus dengan cewek rambut merah twintails.

"Ah, dia Sakine Meiko, pecinta sake.. Dan aku Kasane Teto. Seangkatan dengan Luka." Kata cewek rambut merah.

"Kasane-san dan Sakine-san adalah penata segalanya, dari kostum, panggung, hampir semua diatur oleh mereka." Kata Luka menjelaskan.

Para anak baru mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, Kalian, bisa perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, Kagamine Len." Kata Len santai.

"Kagane Rin. Sepupu Kaito-nii." Kata Rin.

"Aku Hatsune Miku dan dia Mikuo." Kata Miku. Mikuo mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian anak yang manis-manis yaaahh.." Kata Teto.

"Mmhh.." Kata Meiko mengumam tak jelas.

"Naahh.. Kaito, lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian." Kata Teto.

"Baiklaaah, untuk Vokalis, kalau cowok, Len dan ceweknya Rin dan Miku.

Keyboard Luka.

Drum Gakupo.

Gitar Mikuo.

Dan aku Bass. Kalau butuh 2 gitaris. Len bisa kan?" Kata Kaito

Len mengangguk.

"Naaahh, kalian boleh pulang. Besok ketemu lagi disini." Kata Teto.

"Balik Kanaaaann! Bubar" Kata Gakupo (emanknya baris berbaris?)

Lalu.

"Bagaimana Rin?" Tanya Kaito saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Lumayan, hehe." Kata Rin.

Rin dan Kaito tak menyadari ada yang membuntuti mereka dari tadi.

Someone POV

_Apaaa? Dia satu klub dengan Len-sama? Cish. Aku akan membuatnya makin sengsara.. Liat saja nanti. Ini balasan ia dekat-dekat dengan Len-samaku._

Esoknya.

"Kagane Rin. Ulangan kali ini nilaimu yang paling tinggi." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

Semua mulai berbisik bisik (kecuali Rin, Miku dan Len.)

"Dia pasti nyontek"

"Dia cuma beruntung"

"Cish, apa hebatnya dia."

Rin hanya menganggap itu semua angin lalu meski hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Miku dan Len tampak khawatir. Rin hanya tersenyum pahit menanggapi semua itu.

"Rin, apa ia baik-baik saja." Batin Miku.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan dari Rin."

Brrruuukkk!

"Aw.." Kata Rin yang jatuh. Len kaget, ia melihat pelipis Rin yang terluka. Ia segera membawa Rin ke UKS. Pupil mata Miku melebar. Ia melihat kaki temannya menyengkat Rin. Kiyo-sensei tampaknya tidak tahu. Miku geram, sedih dan merasa kasihan pada Rin.

DiUKS

"Neee, dokter.. Apa Rin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len pada dokter jaga

"Tidak apa-apa.. Untung ia hanya kegores." Kata Dokter.

"Rin, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh." Kata Len, matanya tampak khawatir.

"Aku hanya ceroboh. Gomen ne." Kata Rin.

Entah mengapa Len merasa Rin berbohong padanya, tapi ia akan menanyakannya saat mereka berdua saja.

"Nee.. Daijobu. Kamu istirahat saja dulu. Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Len.

"E.. Eeto.. Kagamine-kun. Arigatou." Kata Rin

Len tersenyum padanya dan pamit pada dokter, lalu balik kekelas.

"Nee, Kagane-san, kamu istirahat dulu. Kulihat kau kurang istirahat." Kata Dokter.

"Hai.. Arigatou." Kata Rin yang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Saat Len balik ke kelas, ia tampak sedikit curiga, khawatir dan bingung. Apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Rin. Saat masuk kelas. Miku menatapnya. Len mengeleng dan tersenyum. Dengan senyuman itu, Miku mengerti bahwa Rin baik-baik saja.

Miku sedikit panik, ia tak tau mau bagaimana, penyelidikannya pun masih belum mencapai titik terang. Meski ia tau, Rin pasti dikerjai oleh seseorang. Tapi ia tak tau, siapa yang berani berbuat begitu pada Rin.

Saat istirahat, Miku dan Len mengunjungi Rin.

"Nee.. Daijobu ka?" Kata Miku yang terlihat khawatir.

"Daijobu.. " Kata Rin.

"Nanti kau ke klub? Mau aku atau Hatsune temani?" Kata Len.

"Tidak apa, aku akan kesana lebih cepat. Aku sendiri juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Rin.

"Umh, baiklah, kami balik dulu." Kata Miku.

Saat pulang, di klub.

"Nee, Len, Miku. Mana Rin?" Kata Kaito.

"Looh? Bukannya seharusnya ia berada disini?" Kata Len bingung.

"Apa? Rin tak disini?" Kata Miku panik.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya." Kata Len tampak kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita cari dia." Kata Mikuo.

Mereka pun berpencar mencari Rin.

Dimanakah Rin berada?

~TBC~

**Miku : *cengo* aaahh.. Udah selesai.**

**D.S : Gomen ne.. Aku agak malas menulisnya. Jadi terlihat pendek sekali. Mood ku sedang jelek.**

**Rin : *panik* aku dimanaaaa?**

**Len : Setidaknya peranku banyak.**

**Miku : Author.. Kapan update lagi? **

**D.S : Entahlah.. Kalau banyak Review.. Kalau tidak ada yang suka.. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus cerita ini.**

**Len, Rin , Miku : *puppy eyes* Jangan donk..**

**D.S : Tergantung pada reviewers.. Aku ini author payah, tak bisa bikin cerita yang bermutu.**

**Len, Rin, Miku : Neee! Minna.. Review onegaisimasu.. Kami tak ingin dihapus!**

**D.S : *pergi ke pojokan* *meringkuk* #suram. *siapin tali* (?)**

Reviewers.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Arigatou… Author payah ini akan terus berjuang sampai cerita ini habis. TT^TT


	7. Chapter 7

**D.S : Arigatou nee.. Minna.. Aku frustasi karena semua review di fic ku sedikit.. Emank sih.. Aku masih amatiran.. (╥****﹏╥****) **

**Arigatou.. Karena sudah review Fic ini. D.S akan terus berjuang.. Meski sibuk dengan pelajaran kelas XII.. D.S akan berusaha membuat fic ini lebih baik.**

**Len, Rin dan Miku : Syukurlah, kita tidak jadi dihapus TT^TT *pelukan ala teletubbies***

**Kaito : Aku akan terus menemani author..**

**D.S : Tar aku dibunuh istrimu, mending suruh anakmu temani aku.. **

**Kaito : Ren-kun?**

**Luka : Baiklah, kita mulai lagi ceritanya.**

**D.S Presents :**

**True Friend, Best Friend**

**Warns : DLDR, alur kecepetan, ooc, typo(s) n gaje**

"Dimana sih dia," Gumam Len kesal dan khawatir.

"RIIIINNN!" Teriak Len mencari jejak Rin.

Len kemudian berlari kelapangan belakang.

Lalu Mikuo dan Miku

"Riiiinn! Kau dimanaaaa?" Teriak Miku mencari Rin

"Kagane-san!" Teriak Mikuo sela-sela mencari setiap ruangan di lantai 1.

Luka dan Gakupo

"Rin-chan! Kau dimana? Jawab aku." Kata Luka melihat keseluruh ruangan.

"Rin? Kau ada disini." Kata Gakupo membuka ruangan ke sekiannya di lantai 2 ini.

Teto

"Kagane Rin-san? Apa kau disini?" Teriak Teto di lorong lantai 3.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya." Kata Teto pada dirinya sendiri.

Meiko

"Nee! Rin! Kau disanaaa?" Teriak Meiko dilantai 4 setelah mencari Rin diatap.

"Belum ada kabar dari yang lainnya. *sigh* apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Kata Meiko.

Kaito

Kaito terus bolak balik mengitari ruangan musik, sementara semua teman-temannya mencari di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia disuruh tinggal kalau tiba-tiba Rin datang. Tapi ia pun tak begitu tenang, ia terus-terusan menelepon ke HP Rin, berharap Rin dapat mengangkatnya.

Digudang tidak terpakai.

"Kagane Rin. Habislah kau kali ini." Kata seseorang.

Rin tampak tergeletak disana. Ia pingsan, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar. Sepertinya ia habis disiksa.

"Inilah akibatnya kau mendekati Len!" Kata Orang itu.

Setelah menginjak, mengikat dan menyekap Rin. Ia pergi keluar ruangan dan mengunci rapat ruangan itu.

"Kuso! Dimana sih dia!" Kata Len berlarian di seluruh lapangan. Ia mencari hampir keseluruh penjuru lantai dasar itu. Tinggal gudang-gudang diruangan belakang saja.

Len berlarian kesana. Membuka semua gudang, mengeledah dan tidak menemukan Rin. Saat ia mau masuk ke gudang terakhir.

"Kuso! Malah terkunci, apa jangan-jangan?" Kata Len kesal dan curiga. Dengan kekuatan terpusat pada kakinya. Ia menendang kenop pintu itu. Pupil matanya membesar saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari telah terluka parah. Dengan segera, ia melepaskan ikatan Rin dan segera menelepon pada semua anggota Band. Rin tampak pucat, sakit dan lemah. Len benar-benar geram, ia tidak memaafkan orang yang telah berbuat begini pada Rin.

"Rin! Apa yang terjadi padanya!" Kata Kaito yang sampai.

"Aku tak tau, aku menemukannya seperti ini." Kata Len yang masih tampak kesal.

"Astaga Rinnn!" Kata Miku shock melihat keadaan Rin.

"Cepat, bawa ke rumah sakit" Kata Luka segera. Gakupo segera menelepon ambulance

Dirumah sakit.

"Kuso.. Seharusnya aku menjaganya!" Kata Len kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya." Kata Kaito sedih.

"Hei! Len, Kaito. Kalau Rin melihat keadaan kalian seperti ini. Ia akan makin merasa bersalah! " Kata Luka.

"Benar, ia akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi." Kata Kaito.

Miku tampak menangis sejak Rin masuk ke UGD. Ia bingung dan sedih, kenapa Rin harus mengalami semua ini. Mikuo menenangkan diri Miku. Dokter berambut merah bernama Akaito datang dari UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" Kata Len menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi harus lihat keadaannya selama 2 hari. Karena takut infeksi ataupun trauma." Kata dokter Akaito

"Kapan ia sadar?" Kata Kaito

"Itu tergantung tubuhnya.. Saya juga tak bisa prediksi." Kata Akaito

"Apa? Tak bisa prediksi? Apa maksudnya?" Kata Len marah, Len ditahan oleh Gakupo.

"Lukanya memang tak seberapa parah.. Masalahnya ada pada perasaanya." Kata Akaito. Semua terdiam dan Akaito menuju ruangan lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dialami Rin?" Kata Kaito.

"Ada masalah padanya?" Kata Luka pada Len dan Miku

"Aku tak begitu paham. Yang ku tau, kelas kami tak suka padanya. Hanya Hatsune-san dan aku yang berbicara padanya." Kata Len.

"Aku tau ia di landa berbagai rumor aneh dan tidak enak didengar. Aku mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya karena aku ingin menolongnya." Kata Miku sedih.

"Kalian benar-benar baik pada Rin, aku sebagai kakaknya saja tidak tau menahu soal Rin." Kata Kaito sedih.

"Ia tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Kaito." Kata Luka

Semua terdiam, Akaito memohon diri, Len berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya Rin.

"Rin.." Kata Len menggenggam tangan mungil Rin. Ia mengelus rambut Rin, samar-samar tercium wangi jeruk. Lalu, ia menatap tubuh dan wajah Rin yang terbalut perban dan plester disana sini. Len tampak khawatir. Ia mengenggam tangan Rin. Mencium telapak tangannya. "Rin.. Cepatlah sadar." Kata Len sedih. Tangan Rin sedikit bergeming. Len menyadarinya, lalu mengenggam tangan Rin lagi. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjaga mu." Kata Len pada Rin. Mereka berpesan pada penjaga maupun dokter agar tidak memberikan siapapun masuk kecuali ditemani orang, tak boleh memberikan tamu itu sendirian dengan Rin. Kecuali mereka, Anak-anak Band. Orang tua Rin tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang terjadi, atas saran anak" band yang lain, Kaito memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Kaito tampak lesu saat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rin. Teman-teman se-band terus menerus mendukung. Setiap pulang sekolah, Len selalu menjenguk Rin. Kaito sadar, bahwa Len menyukai adik sepupunya itu. Kaito membiarkan Len menjaga Rin. Karena selaku anak kelas 3, Kaito memang agak sibuk. Luka-luka dan memar Rin tampak membaik, tetapi ia belum juga sadarkan diri. "Rin, kumohon... Bangunlah, jangan buat aku dan teman-teman khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Kata Len. Rin bergeming, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, ia menatap sosok Len dan tersenyum lemah, Len tampak senang, "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kata Len tersenyum.

2hari kemudian, Rin diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Esoknya saat disekolah, Miku dan Len menemani Rin kemana pun, saat istirahat, ia ditemani oleh anggota band. "Teman-teman, kalian tidak usah terlalu menjagaku begini, aku tak papa kok." Kata Rin. "Tidak bisa, festival sudah dekat, kita harus memastikan kau aman, kau kan salah satu vocalist band kami." Kata Teto. " Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kata Kaito. Rin mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. Ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Orang ini sangat kesal kelihatannya. Ia kesal, karena Rin tetap terlihat sehat dan bahagia, terlebih Len ada disisinya. Orang ini benar-benar kesal dan benci pada Rin. Ia merencanakan berbagai macam hal untuk mencelakakan Rin, sementara itu Len dan Miku memang tengah mencari orang yang selalu berusaha membuat Rin celaka. Miku mencari orang yang menyengkat kaki Rin waktu itu. Tetapi hasilnya Nihil.. Karena ia disuruh tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menyuruhnya. Miku dan Len tidak berputus asa, mereka yakin, mereka akan menemukan pelaku dibalik semua ini.

Diruang Klub.

"Nah, Ini listnya." Kata Teto sambil membagikan kertas ke masing-masing anggota.

"Nee? 1 lagu untuk Miku, 1 untuk Rin, Lalu Len? Masih ada 1 lagu untuk mereka ber3?" Kata Gakupo yang melihat ke daftar lagu tersebut.

"Iya, Karena mereka tidak boleh dilewatkan. Mereka memang harus tampil." Kata Meiko.

"Baiklaaahh.. Ayo kita latihan." Kata Kaito.

"Yoooo!" Balas semuanya.

**To be continued**

**D.S : Gomen ne minna.. D.S emank lagi drop. Banyak masalah dan di kejer-kejer UAN **

**Len : Yang penting kami ga di hapus**

**Rin : Arigatou reviewers yang telah membujuk author untuk tidak menghapus cerita ini.**

**Luka : Nee, karena author tidak sempat membalas Reviews, mohon maklum ya minna**

**Miku : RnR minnaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TFBF Chappie 8**

**Gomen.. masih agak pendek.. belum ketemu klimaks bagus nih… m(_ _)m**

**Maaf.. mengecewakan.**

**D.S Presents :**

**True Friend, Best Friend**

**Warns : DLDR, alur kecepetan, ooc, typo(s) n gaje**

Sehari sebelum pentas.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kalian coba kostum panggung kalian." Kata Teto sambil meletakkan kardus besar.

"Waaahh! Ada Headsetnya segala.!" Kata Miku sibuk mengetes kostum miliknya.

"Manis sekaliiii.." Kata Miku makin heboh.

"Hahaha, Kau norak sekali Miku." Kata Kaito yang tertawa melihat tingkah Miku. Dikatai begitu, Miku tersipu malu.

"Kau coba kostummu sendiri Kaito, kalau ada yang tidak beres." Kata Meiko.

"Hai.. Hai.. " Kata Kaito mengambil kostumnya sendiri.

"Rin? Kamu kok tidak keluar-keluar?" Kata Teto.

"Nggghh.." Kata Rin mendongakan kepala keluar dari tirai

"Sini, kulihat." Kata Teto.

"Chigau!" Kata Rin.

"Sini." Kata Teto sedikit ganas (?)

"Kyaaaa!" Kata Rin lari berbalik masuk tirai.

Beberapa saat setelah pergulatan (?)

"Aku tak mau! Aku malu!" Kata Rin.

"Aaah.. Malu apanya, kau cocok dengan baju ini." Kata Teto berusaha menyeret Rin.

"Pendek sekali bajunyaaaa!" Kata Rin bersikukuh.

Len menghampiri karena penasaran. Ia kaget dan memerah saat melihat Rin.

Rin terbalut minidress berwarna hitam dengan renda ditali bahu dan roknya 10 cm diatas lutut. Ada pita merah di leher dan dikaki Rin.

"Gimana Len? Kekasihmu ini?" Kata Teto.

"Kekasih apanyaaaa!" Protes Rin.

Len masih terpana dengan Rin. Semua tertawa melihat mereka.

"Nee.. Aku tampak aneh ya?" Kata Kaito yang selesai memakai kostumnya.

"Ahh! Kaito-senpai keren kok." Kata Miku.

"Arigatou Miku" Kata Kaito pada Miku.

Kaito memakai blazer putih dengan celana putih, dasi biru, sepatu hitam. Sedangkan kostum Miku mini dress warna merah, rok yang lebih berkibar dari Rin. Boots warna senada. Len berkemeja dengan vest hitam dan celana hitam. Luka dengan dress hitam yang membuat dia makin seksi, Gakupo memakai kemeja lengan panjang dengan sweater warna gelap. Mikuo dengan kemeja warna teal dan vest biru gelap dan celana panjang hitam. Masing-masing terlihat hebat dalam kostumnya. Meiko dan Teto terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian latihan dengan kostum kalian. Agar kalian terbiasa dengan mereka." Kata Meiko yang mengeluarkan sake entah dari mana.

"Lagu pertama, Hatsune Miku. Melt." Kata Kaito, lalu ia memainkan gitarnya, diikuti oleh Mikuo.

.

..

...

"Baiklah! Latihan sampai disini! Kalian istirahat dan simpan tenaga untuk besok. Bubar!" Kata Teto.

Perjalanan pulang.

"Nee, Kaito-nii." Kata Rin

"Hm? Ada apa Rin?" Kata Kaito

"Nii-san tidak gugup?" Kata Rin

"Sedikit, tapi karena aku tau aku sepanggung dengan kalian. Aku tidak begitu gugup lagi." Kata Kaito.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Rin berdering.

"Hallo?.. Eh.. Nee.. Ok.. Jaa" Kata Rin berbicara pada handphonenya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Nee.. Miku." Kata Rin.

"Kenapa?" Lanjut Kaito.

"Ia mengajakku makan, hehehe.. Aku boleh pergi kan?" Kata Rin

"Boleh, nanti ku antar dulu." Kata Kaito

Rin tersenyum-senyum karena ada yang mencarinya.

Lalu, di cafe tempat janjian dengan Miku.

"Ah, Rin, disini." Kata Miku.

Rin menuju tempat Miku, Kaito yang mengantarnya pun, setelah melihat Rin menemukan Miku, lalu berjalan pulang.

"Ada apa memanggilku Miku?" Kata Rin.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin melepas ketegangan." Kata Miku

"Nee, iya-ya.. Besok sudah mau pentas." Kata Rin.

"Nee, pesanlah sesuatu. Habis ini kita pergi belanja." Kata Miku.

.

..

...

"Aahhh.. Okonomiyaki Negi memang lezat." Kata Miku seraya keluar dari cafe.

"Hahaha, sebegitu kau sukanya pada negi." Kata Rin.

Miku tampak sedikit kaget dan menatap Rin.

"Ada apa?" Muka Rin memerah ditatap seperti itu oleh Miku.

"Uwaaahhh.. Kau manis sekali Rin." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Rin.

"Ehhh? Apa maksudmu." Kata Rin yang menahan berat badan Miku.

"Kau manis dan ceria sekali." Kata Miku dan mengandeng Rin.

Rin tampak sedikit bingung tapi ia tak sempat bingung lama-lama karena Miku menarik tangannya.

.

..

...

...

"Kyaaah!" Teriak Miku girang.

Rin bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah temannya satu ini.

"Ahhh.. Lihat ini Rin.. Manis sekali." Kata Miku sambil memperlihatkan Rok yang ia pegang..

"Euh, pendek sekali." Kata Rin

"Kau harus cobaaa.. Kau pasti cocok.. Kaukan manis sekali." Kata Miku.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja." Kata Rin melihat Miku yang ingin memaksa dia memakai itu.

.

..

"Tuhkan.. Kau cocok sekali." Kata Miku

Rin memakai rok itu, tampak imut dan manis, setiap cowok yang melihatnya, disempatkan untuk melirik kearah Rin.

"Sudaahhh.. Beli sajaaa.. Len pasti suka." Kata Miku membujuk.

"Wuehh! Kenapa harus bocah itu yang dibawa-bawa!" Protes Rin.

"Kau suka dia kan?" Kata Miku.

"Ngak lah.." Kata Rin.

"Ahhh.. Masa?" Kata Miku makin menggoda Rin.

"Nooo!" Balas Rin, tapi ia kekasir untuk membayar Rok itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dan dia katakan itu berbeda ya.." Gumam Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

Selesai berbelanja Miku mengantar Rin pulang dan pulang kerumahnya.

Rin tampak senang hari itu. Karena baru pertama kali ia pergi dengan temannya sendiri.

"Tadaima" Kata Rin.

"Okaerinasai." Kata Kaito yang menyambut Rin.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang?" Kata Kaito.

"Iyaa.. Ini oleh-oleh." Kata Rin.

"Horee! Eskrim" Kata Kaito senang.

Rin membereskan belanjaannya pergi mandi dan tidur untuk hari besar besok..

"Ayo Rin! Hari ini kita harus siap." Kata Kaito.

"Iya Kaito-nii." Kata Rin yang mengambil tasnya. Tiba-tiba handphone Kaito berbunyi.

"Apa? Hatsune Miku diculik?" Kata Kaito kaget.

Rin tak kalah kagetnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Miku?

**Hontouni gomenasai minna… **

**D.S lagi depresi sama nilai TO D.S**

**Trus fic D.S yang satu lagi sama sekali belum ada reviewer di chappie terbarunya. **

**Ronan kegen**

**Tidak jadi dihapus kok. Arigatou dukungannya**

**Chisami Fuka**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. D.S akan terus berjuang**

**Miki-chan**

**Tunggu kejutan-kejutan lainnya ya. Hehe.. masih banyak lagi**

**RnR minna…**


	9. Chapter 9

**D.S back with chappie 9. Meski gad a yang review.. yah mau gimana lagi… mungkin D.S bakal Hiatus sementara.**

**TFBF**

**Warns : DLDR, aneh, gaje, alur kecepatan, typo(s), OOC.**

"Apaaa? Miku hilang!" Kata Teto.

"Kalian cepat cari mereka. Rin! Kau disini saja bersama Mikuo." Kata Meiko mulai berlarian.

"Mikuo-san.. Gomen ne.. Mungkin gara-gara aku.." Kata Rin sedih.

"Tidak, kau tak salah. Yang salah orang yang mengganggumu dan Miku. Kau tenang saja. Miku punya kekuatan tersembunyi." Kata Mikuo tenang.

Rin tidak mengerti maksud Mikuo dengan kata 'Kekuatan tersembunyi'. Tapi karena saudaranya sendiri bilang begitu. Maka Rin mempercayaiinya meski Rin sangat khawatir. 'Miku.. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.' Rin berdoa dalam Hati.

Sementara itu Miku tersekap digudang tempat Rin disekap dulu. Tangan, kaki Miku diikat dan mulutnya ditutup, Miku berusaha melompat-lompat ke pintu gudang dan mengedor-gedor pintu gudang berharap ada yang menolongnya. Kaito yang tengah mencari disana kaget dan segera menolong Miku.

"Miku! Kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Kaito seraya melepaskan ikatan Miku.

"Iya, Rin?" Kata Miku.

"Dia ada di ruang musik bersama Mikuo." Kata Kaito.

"Gomen, membuat repot." Kata Miku sedikit tersipu.

"Tak apa. Kau kan telah membantu Rin selama ini." Kata Kaito.

"Ah! Kalian. Ayo cepat. 30 menit lagi kita sudah harus tampil." Kata Meiko menyadari Miku telah ditemukan.

.

..

"Miku.. Kau tak apa?" Kata Rin yang khawatir.

"Tak apa.. Kau lihat? Tidak ada yang luka kan?" Kata Miku menunjukan tangan-tangannya.

"Syukurlah.." Kata Rin memeluk Miku. Miku sedikit tersipu.

"Ayo anak-anak. Cepat siap siap." Kata Teto.

.

..

Konser hari itu berjalan lancar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang kaget karena Miku dapat berdiri dan bernyanyi disana.

'Cish. Tidak Dia tidak Hatsune. Kenapa tak bisa kucelakai.' Pikir orang tersebut.

"Yeeeii! Kanpaiii.." Kata Meiko.

"Jangan suguhkan mereka sake! Baka!" Kata Teto marah-marah.

"Hahahaha" Semua tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku senang. Kali ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Bagaimana kita pergi makan yuk!." Kata Teto. Semua mendengarnya langsung setuju dan memutuskan ke warung sukiyaki dekat sana.

.

..

"Wahahahaha!" Kata Meiko.

"Ahh.. Meiko-san mabuk lagi" Kata Gakupo.

"Luka juga." Kata Mikuo.

"Ckckck.. Ini gara-gara Meiko-san mengajak Luka minum sih." Kata Teto menendang Meiko. Rin dan Miku masih sibuk memasak makanan mereka. Gakupo masih sibuk makan makanannya. Kaito berada didunianya sendiri dengan eskrim. Len tengah berada diluar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menyiksa Rin dan Miku?" Kata Len pada seseorang didepannya.

"Ya.. Kalau kau tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Kau tak boleh dekat-dekat mereka." Kata orang tersebut.

Pikiran Len kacau. Ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Rin. Tetapi ia juga tak mau Rin celaka. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia dapat PDKT dengan Rin jika ia tak boleh mendekatinnya.

"Kutunggu keputusanmu besok." Kata Orang itu meninggalkan Len. Len masuk ke ruang yang memang khusus di pesan untuk mereka. Karena bingung dan kesal. Maka Len langsung menuang sake kedalam gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Mikuo menyadari Len minum. Ia menyadari bahwa Len selalu melirik kearah Rin. Tak lama Len pun tumbang. Mikuo menyenderkan Len dan Teto kaget. Len ikutan mabuk.

"Loh? Si bocah pisang ini sejak kapan minum?" Kata Teto.

"Entahlah." Jawab Mikuo. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Len.

"Hari ini harus bawa 3 orang mabuk." Kata Teto sedikit sebal.

"Wew.." Kata Gakupo.

"Daging ini enak sekaliii.." Kata Miku melahap daging-dagingnya.

"Mana-mana-mana." Mikuo langsung ikutan. Begitu juga anggota yang lain terkecuali 3 orang yang mabuk itu.

"Hiyaaahh.. Puas sekaliii~" Kata Teto mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Iyaa.. Gimana dengan ketiga orang ini?" Kata Rin.

"Aku antar Luka, Gakupo antar Meiko, Double Hatsune, bisa antar Len kan?" Kata Teto. Mikuo mengangguk. Gakupo protes

"Luka kan pacarku~". "Apaan! Kau mesum! Biar Luka pacarmu, aku tak bisa membiarkan Luka pulang denganmu. Kau kan tak berani dengan Meiko." Kata Teto sedikit sebal. Gakupo tampak kecewa. Kaito tertawa-tawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Teto.

"Nee.. Rin.. Kau senang?" Kata Kaito saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Tentu. Aku bersyukur tinggal bersama Nii-san dan bertemu dengan mereka semua." Kata Rin tampak senang. Kaito tampak senang melihat adikknya begitu semangat.

.

..

"Nee.. Mikuo.. Daijobu ka?" Tanya Miku pada kembarannya.

"Gapapa.. Dia ringan sekali." Kata Mikuo yang menggendong Len.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba minum ya?" Kata Miku.

"Kurasa ia ada masalah yang membuat ia kebingungan.." Kata Mikuo.

"Emh.. Mungkin.. Sayang.. Ia tak mau cerita pada kita." Kata Miku.

'Tentu.. Sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Kagane Rin-san.' Pikir Mikuo.

"Nee.. Mikuo.." Kata Miku. Mikuo menatap kearahnya.

"Sekarang aku bisa akrab dengan Rin." Kata Miku senang.

"Baguslah." Kata Mikuo.

Miku menatap kelangit. "Malam ini indah yah Mikuo." Kata Miku.

"Yah.. Kau benar." Kata Mikuo menatap langit. Sedangkan Len tertidur dibelakang.

"Nee Mikuo.. Aku sangat bahagiaa.. Karena Rin bisa terbuka dan aku punya saudara yang baik sepertimu." Kata Miku.

"Yah.. Dan Kaito-senpai." Kata Mikuo.

Sontak wajah Miku memerah.

"A.. Apa yang kau katakan." Kata Miku kaget.

"Hehehe.." Kata Mikuo tampak senang.

"Dasar Kuo-kun iseeennngg.." Kata Miku cemberut.

"Joudaaann.." Kata Mikuo menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

..

"Ukhh.. Pusing sekali kepalaku." Gumam Len yang bangun. Ia menyadari bahwa ia berada dikamarnya.

"Siapa yang mengantarku? Seiingat aku, aku tumbang kemarin." Gumam Len.

Len berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Kagamine Len!" Teriak seseorang dibelakang Len.

"Lenka-nee.. Kenapa kamu teriak pagi-pagi." Kata Len merasa terganggu.

"Gara-gara siapa aku begini Lenny?" Kata Lenka, kakak perempuan Len.

"Mana aku tahu." Kata Len cuek.

"Dasar bocah pisang! Siapa suruh kamu pulang sampai mabuk begitu hah?" Kata Lenka menjewer kuping Len.

"Adaw.. Adaww! Stop Lenka-nee.. Aku salah aku salahhh..." Kata Len memohon ampun pada Lenka.

"Huh.. Kalau bukan temanmu si Ha.. Ha siapa yang mengantarmu itu apa yang harus kukatakan pada papa dan mama jika mereka menelepon nanti. Awas kau berbuat aneh-aneh lagi!" Kata Lenka judes dan keluar dari Mansion mereka.

"Ckckck.. Galak sekali. Heran.. Rinto-nii melihatnya dari mana.." Kata Len meneguk air minum.

'Jadi Hatsune yang mengantarkan ku?' Pikir Len.

"Ah! Damn.. Masalah itu.." Kata Len mengingat sesuatu.

.

..

"Ohayou Kaito-nii." Kata Rin yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Ohayou.. Pagi sekali." Kata Kaito yang masih bermuka bantal.

"Iyaaa.. Hehe." Kata Rin yang masih tampak senang.

.

..

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Len ya.' Pikir Mikuo saat ia menatap keluar jendela.

"Mikuo.. Sarapan sudah siap." Kata Miku.

"Hai.. Hai.. Aku datang" Kata Mikuo menuju meja makan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Miku.

"Naahh.. Nandemonai." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

"Euh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan.. Grr.. Padahal jelas-jelas aku menyukai Rin.. Tapi aku tak mau ia celaka karena diriku.. *sigh* ini susahnya jadi orang populer." Kata Len kesal..

"Tuhaaannn! Aku harus bagaimana?" Kata Len masih kesal.

Tiba-tiba handphone Len berdering.

"Damn! Apa maunya sih!" Kata Len saat membaca e-mail masuk.

.

..

"Apa yang kau pilih.. Kagamine Len?" Kata orang misterius

Apa yang akan Len pilih?

TBC.

RnR Minna~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chappie 10! Uwaahhh~ hahaha… maybe bentar lagi udh mau tamat ceritanya.**

**Rin : Apa lagi yang bakalan terjadi sama aku.**

**D.S : Nikmatin aja lahhh..**

**Warns : OOC, Gaje-ness, aneh, alur kecepetan, abal, Typo(S), DLDR and RnR!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine but this story is mine **

**Enjoy~ **

"Aarrgghh.." Geram Len kesal. Ia sudah mondar mandir dari tadi. Ia bingung apa yang paling baik untuk semuanya.

'Jika Rin kenapa-napa.. Aku juga tak bisa memaafkan diriku.. Bagaimana caranya aku tetap bisa melindunginya tanpa sepengetahuan iblis itu.. Ah.. Mikuo.. Benar.. Kurasa, aku boleh minta tolong padanya.' Len segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Mikuo.

"Len? Ada apa?" Saat Mikuo menjawab panggilan Len.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Kata Mikuo setelah mendengar penjelasan Len.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau melakukan hal yang benar.." Kata Mikuo menenangkan Len.

"Baik.. Baik.. Hati-hati ya." Kata Mikuo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

..

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mendekati Rin lagi." Kata Len.

"Pegang janjimu. Kau tahu konsekuensinya kan?" Kata orang misterius itu.

"Ya, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau mau dariku." Kata Len tampak sedikit kesal.

"Dirimu Len.." Kata orang misterius itu mendekati dan ingin memegang Len, Len langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aku sudah menuruti apa yang kau mau. Kau harus tepatin janjimu." Kata Len lalu meninggalkan orang tersebut.

"Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kagamine Len." Gumam orang tersebut.

Len menendang tempat sampah didekat sana.

"Menyebalkan sekali orang itu.. Terpaksa harus begini demi Rin yang kusayang." Geram Len.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Len berdering.

"Hng.. Mikuo, ada apa?" Kata Len mengangkat telepon masuk.

"Eh? Tak apa.. Hem.. Iya.." Kata Len.

"Iya.. Maaf merepotkanmu.. Iya.. Baik.. Arigatou." Kata Len menutup pembicaraan.

"Heuhh.. Harus sampai kapan aku begini?" Kata Len menatap kelangit.

.

..

"Rin.. Mau menemaniku belanja." Panggil Kaito didepan pintu kamar Rin.

"Iya.. Tentu." Kata Rin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pakai topi ya, hari ini agak panas." Kata Kaito mencari topinya. Rin masuk dan mencari topinya.

"Ah, sudah siap? Yuk." Kata Kaito. Rin mengikutinya.

"Panas banget ya, Rin." Kata Kaito saat melangkah keluar rumahnya.

"Iya.. Kalau lebih panas lagi. Kita berdua bisa mateng disini. Ayo, cepat jalannya." Kata Rin.

Kaito dan Rin segera sampai di supermarket.

"Huwaaahhh.. Dinginnya disini.." Kata Rin melepas topi dan ngadem.

"Benar.. Huuffftthh.. diluar panas sekali." Kata Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kita agak lamaan aja, tunggu agak sorean, mataharikan sudah tak begitu terik." Kata Rin.

"Ah, benar. Yuk, kita putar-putar pelan pelan aja." Kata Kaito.

Kaito dan Rin berjalan berkeliling disupermarket. Sementara itu.

"Mikuo!." Kata Miku agak kesal.

"Apa lagi?" Kata Mikuo yang sebal dibegitukan oleh Miku.

"Kenapa kau ambil Neginya sedikit sekali?" Kata Miku protes.

"Negi-negi-negi! Dirumah juga banyak banget. Mana kemakaaaannn?" Kata Mikuo.

"Negi enak tau! Bodo. Ambil lagi." Kata Miku.

"Urus sendiri. Aku sudah bilang, tidak kemakan kalau makan sebanyak itu." Kata Mikuo yang kesal.

"Huuuuhhh! Mikuo-baka." Kata Miku yang mulai ngambek.

"Sudah dehh.. Liat kesana." Kata Mikuo yang mengahlikan Miku.

"Aaahhh! Kaito-senpai! Rinnn! Yahooo.." Kata Miku melambai-lambai kearah Rin dan Kaito.

"Ah, Hatsune-san." Kata Kaito melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Riiinnn.." Kata Miku menerjang Rin.

"Huwaahhh.. Miku." Kata Rin melempar seluruh snack ditangannya yang ditangkap oleh Mikuo.

"Ahh.. Arigatou Hatsune-kun." Kata Rin.

"Tak apa. Ini kan salah kembaranku yang ceroboh." Kata Mikuo cuek.

"Iiihhh.. Mikuo mah jahat." Kata Miku ngambek.

"Mana ada orang menerjang seperti itu, seperti harimau aja." Kata Mikuo agak kesal.

"Biarin sih. Kenapa jutek gitu sih." Kata Miku ikutan kesal.

"Sudah-sudah.. Kalian kan saudara, kok bertengkar." Kata Kaito menengahi.

Miku dan Mikuo diam.

"Ah.. Miku, diluar panas yaa." Kata Rin berusaha memecah kesunyian.

"Iya, panas banget. Makanya aku dan Mikuo kesini." Kata Miku.

"Hari ini katanya 38 derajat." Kata Mikuo singkat.

"Haaahh.. Pantas, terik sekali rasanya." Kata Kaito.

"Dunia emank udah kacau." Kata Miku.

"Iya." Jawab Mikuo singkat.

"Gimana kalau kita makan es bareng." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, boleh, cocok banget nih." Kata Miku girang.

.

..

"Aku mau yang jeruk." Kata Rin.

"Aku Mint." Kata Miku.

"Aku sama." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, tunggu ya disini." Kata Kaito.

"Mari kubantu." Kata Mikuo menawarkan bantuan.

"Arigatou Hatsune-san." Kata Kaito.

"Nee.. Miku. Kau tadi kenapa dengan Hatsune-kun?" Kata Rin setelah mereka berdua pergi.

"Tuh, si rese, aku mau Negi banyakan aja ga boleh." Kata Miku.

"Yah, cuaca panas banget, kalau kebanyakan nanti layu semua loh." Kata Rin.

"Ah.. Benar juga.. Kenapa Mikuo ga mau bilang ya." Kata Miku berpikir-pikir.

"Katamu, Mikuo kan cuek banget orangnya." Jawab Rin.

"Ah.. Benar juga ya. Hehehe.. " Kata Miku.

"Huahh.. Panas ini bikin kamu jadi marah-marah terus." Kata Rin.

"Iya nihh.. Hehe.. Habis ini kita dinginkan dengan es." Kata Miku.

"Setuju." Kata Rin.

.

..

"Hem? Rin? Kenapa? Dia baik-baik aja kok." Jawab Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Mikuo singkat.

Kaito tampak bingung tapi ia segera lupa ketika penjual es menyodorkannya es.

"Ah, itu mereka datang." Kata Miku melihat Kaito dan Mikuo balik.

"Asyiiikk~ Jeruk." Kata Rin senang.

"Hei, Kaito." Kata seseorang berambut panjang ungu.

"Ah, Gakupo, mana Luka?" Kata Kaito.

"Dia? Dicafe tuh." Kata Gakupo.

"Hem, kau kok disini?" Kata Kaito.

"Aku mau beli barang, kami kehabisan kopi." Kata Gakupo.

"Mending kau cepetan beli, bentar lagi kau didamprat Luka." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, benar.. Aku pergi dulu.. Sampai jumpa semua. Anak-anak melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo. Mereka kembali memakan esnya.

.

..

"Rin, kau senang hari ini?" Kata Kaito padanya.

"Iya." Kata Rin mengangguk senang.

"Heheh.. Syukurlah." Kata Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Kata Rin.

"Kau tak kesepian lagi." Kata Kaito.

"Iyaaa.. Kan ada Miku, Kaito-nii dan teman-teman diklub." Kata Rin riang.

"Baguslah." Kata Kaito mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu. Rin memang agak berubah. Meski banyak yang masih salah paham padanya. Ia tetap bisa berjuang bersama teman-teman barunya itu. Meski sampai saat ini mereka belum tahu bahaya apa lagi yang mengancam Rin.

.

..

"Heuhh.. Rin.." Gumam Len diatas tempat tidur memandangi foto Rin yang ia ambil diam-diam.

"Seandainya kau tahu, aku suka padamu." Kata Len tampak sedih.

"Cish.. Aku masih kesal saja, tidak boleh dekat-dekat dirimu.. Kenapa sih.. Tapi aku tak berani membahayakan dirimu. Tuhan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Len tampak pasrah.

.

..

"Grr.. Kagamine Len masih tidak bisa menjadi milikku. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak berada disekeliling gadis itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan yah." Kata orang misterius itu.

"Len mana mau semudah itu bersamamu. Ia kan tertarik dengannya." Kata orang lainnya.

"Cish, diam kau." Kata Orang pertama.

"Kenyataannya begitu. Ia tak suka padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan mana bisa membuatnya berpaling padamu? Apa lagi ia tau kau melukai gadis yang ia sukai." Kata orang satunya lagi.

"Diam! Diam! Aku tak peduli! Len harus menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya." Kata orang pertama.

"Heuh.. Suatu saat kau akan jatuh kalau kau terus begini." Kata Orang satunya.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Orang pertama.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Kita lihat, kau atau aku yang benar." Kata orang lainnya meninggalkan orang pertama sendirian.

"Ck, apa yang harus kulakukan? Membunuh Rin? Tidak-tidak, terlalu beresiko. Ah! Benar! Gosip! Sedikit saja ada gosip, Rin pasti tak akan betah disekolah." Kata Orang itu.

.

..

"Apa? Rin ga mungkin begitu." Kata Miku kesal.

"Lihat ini." Kata Lily.

"Bisa aja ini fitnah. Apa sih yang membuat kalian begitu pada Rin?" Kata Miku kesal.

"Miku.. Biarkan saja.." Kata Rin.

"Ta.. Tapi." Kata Miku.

"Sudahlah.." Kata Rin, suaranya tampak sedih.

"Rinnn.. Kau harus melawan." Kata Miku pada Rin.

"Apa gunanya.. Tak bisa mengubah apapun.. Biarkanlah.." Kata Rin sedikit pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Kau yakin tak apa?" Kata Miku khawatir.

Rin mengangguk meski ia sedikit ragu. Sementara itu Len tampak kesal mendengar gosip itu. Membuat ia merasa ingin membunuh orang yang ia yakini pasti ia dan tak mungkin salah, orang uang membuat perjanjian gila dengannya.

'Tsk, apanya yang tidak menganggu Rin. Jelas-jelas ini sangat mengganggunya. Damn! Apa-apaan ini.' Pikir Len kesal.

Mikuo masuk kekelas Len dan berbicara padanya.

"Len, kau harus sabar. Ini akan mempersulit dirinya." Kata Mikuo yang sepertinya dapat membaca seluruh isi pikiran Len.

"Tapi Mikuo dia tidak menepati janji." Kata Len.

"Kita pikirkan cara lain saja Len, tak ada gunanya melawan orang seperti dia." Kata Mikuo.

"Kau punya cara?" Kata Len.

"Kurasa, nanti kuceritakan." Kata Mikuo.

TBC

**D.S : Maybe chappie selanjutnya cerita ini bakal tamat.**

**Rin : Hiks. Akhirnya berakhir juga!**

**Len : Hei! Aku belum kencan sama Rin belum peluk-peluk. Belum bilang suka! Kok maen udah mau tamat aja.**

**Rin : Urusai! Baka! #lempar batu!**

**Miku : Ayo Review.. udah countdown chappie nih!**


	11. Last Chappie

**Last chappie! Akhirnyaaa!**

**Len : sip! Peranku banyak!**

**Warns : aneh, gaje, OOC, typo(s), abal, alur kecepetan. Dll**

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy the last chappie.**

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Len pada Mikuo.

"Mudah.. Cukup kumpulkan anak-anak seangkatan terus panggil 'dia' juga." Kata Mikuo pelan.

"Hem.. Baiklah." Kata Len

"Miku. Kemarilah." Kata Mikuo.

Mikuo membisikan sesuatu. Miku segera mencari temannya yang mendapat info dan si penyebar gosip Akita Neru.

"Ah? Tentu. Itu mudah." Kata Neru.

Sementara itu Len mencari si sumber masalah.

"Hem? Pulang sekolah? Aula? Ya, tentu." Kata Si sumber masalah.

'Bagus, sekarang aku dan Mikuo harus urus hal lainnya' Pikir Len dalam perjalanan balik kekelas.

Rin tampak bingung melihat tingkah aneh Miku, Mikuo dan Len, tapi karena mereka tetap sibuk, Rin diam saja.

.

..

"Heehhh?" Kata Kaito heran

"Kau nggak tau?" Kata Gakupo.

"Rin menyembunyikannya selama ini. Aku sama sekali ga tau." Kata Kaito bingung.

"Rin sama sekali tidak ingin kau khawatir Kaito." Kata Luka.

"Terus apa yang mau mereka lakukan?" Kata Kaito.

"Kau yang pegang kuasa Kai, mereka pinjam ruangan kan?" Kata Gakupo.

"Heum.. Nanti aku juga harus disana. Aku mau tahu.. Apa yang terjadi selama ini." Kata Kaito.

"Semua anak klub ada kok." Kata Teto yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku udah curiga, kenapa Rin bisa disekap begitu." Kata Teto.

"Iya, aku selalu menanyai Rin, ia tak pernah mau bilang padaku." Kata Kaito.

"Yahh.. Biarkan anak-anak itu bergerak." Kata Luka.

"Yup, kita jaga mereka saja." Kata Gakupo.

.

..

"Gimana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Sudah beres. Kita tunggu jam tayangnya aja." Kata Miku.

Pelajaran dimulai, tetapi tidak Len, tidak anak-anak lainnya tampak tidak begitu bisa berkonsentrasi kecuali Rin yang tidak tahu menahu.

'Grr.. Lama sekali waktu pulang..' Pikir Len geram. Rasanya pada hari itu waktu berjalan sangat pelan. Pelan sekali seperti mau menyiksa mereka semua.

'Padahal ini kesempatan untuk membersihkan nama Rin dan membuat ini semua beres.' Pikir Len.

"Kagamine! Lanjutkan." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

'Aaaarrggghh! Kuso! Guru *peeeeepppp*! Tidak tahu aku lagi bingung malah suruh baca.' Pikir Len.

"Halaman 103 paragraf 5 baris kedua." Bisik Rin dari belakang.

"Kagamine?" Kiyo-sensei mulai memperingatinya.

"Iya senseiii.. Saya tahu." Kata Len mulai membaca. Diam-diam ia memberi tanda pada Rin, tanda ia berterima kasih.

.

..

"Kamu sibuk ngapain sih dari tadi, aku heran." Kata Rin pada Miku.

"Tidak apa, nanti kamu juga tahu kok." Kata Miku.

"Aku nggak boleh tahu sekarang?" Kata Rin setengah memelas.

"Tidak bisaaa~" Kata Miku.

"Aahhhhh, aku penasaraaannn.." Kata Rin.

"Sabar yaaa~" Kata Miku.

.

..

"Kagane Rin." Kata Lily sensei, wali kelas Rin.

"Iya sensei?" Kata Rin agak kaget.

"Kemari lah." Kata Lily sensei.

Rin mengikuti Lily sensei, masuk ke suatu ruangan yang agak terang.

"Ini diaaaa! Kagane Rin." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Lennn?.

'Apa yang terjadi' Pikir Rin shock.

"Naaahhh! Bintang kita telah datang, kemari Kagane Rin, duduk disini. Arigatou sensei atas kerja samanya. Sensei boleh kembali duduk di kursi." Kata Len selaku MC.

Muka Rin tampak aneh, ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nahh.. Teman-teman kelas X tentu kenal siapa dia? Murid baru yang datang beberapa bulan lalu, tentu kalian tahu." Kata Len. Miku datang juga berdiri disebelah Rin.

"Iya, Kagane Rin selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk, gosip-gosip miring beredar tentangnya. Hari ini! Pada kesempatan ini! Kami akan ungkapkan kebenarannya." Kata Miku.

"Baiklaahhh! Kita panggil Shion Kaito-senpai!" Kata Len.

Murid-murid tampak terdiam mendengar kata-kata Len dan Miku. Sedangkan para guru antusias mendengarnya. Sedangkan anggota klub yang lain tengah mengurusi si pembuat masalah karena ia sadar ia telah di jebak oleh Len.

"Nah, tentu kita pernah mendengar gosip-gosip tentang Kaito-senpai dan Rin, pertama-tama, sebagai orang terdekat dengan Rin, apa alasan Rin pindah kemari?" Kata Miku menyodorkan Mic pada Kaito.

"Rin pindah kesekolah ini karena orang tuanya pindah kerja keluar negri, karena Rin tak ingin pindah ia ikut denganku." Kata Kaito.

Terdengar bisik-bisik para murid.

"Naahh! Sebelum menuju kepertanyaan selanjutnya, kami tekankan, bahwa kami menutut kejujuran dan ini adalah pembersihan nama untuk Kagane Rin!" Kata Len.

Murid-murid terdiam sejenak, mereka berpendapat, memang terlihat, Len dan Miku tak pernah berbohong, jadi tak mungkin mereka berbohong pada murid lainnya. Rin tampak lega dan berterima kasih pada teman-temannya ini.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa hubungan Kaito-senpai dengan Rin?" Tanya Miku.

"Rin itu saudara sepupuku dari pihak Ibu. Ibuku dan ibu Rin adalah kakak adik, jadi kami bersaudara." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklaaahhh arigatou gozaimasu Kaito-senpai, senpai boleh balik ketempat duduknya." Kata Len.

"Nah, ada yang mau bertanya? atau ada yang mau bersaksi?" Kata Miku.

Semua murid terdiam dan merasa bersalah, mereka dengan seenaknya menilai orang hanya dari satu sisi.

.

..

Berbagai pertanyaan diluncurkan dan dijawab. Sampai pada klimaks acara ini. Pemberitahuan si pembuat masalah.

"Baiklah! Kita sampai pada puncak acara. Tentu kalian ingin tahu siapa penyebab semua ini kan?" Kata Len.

Semua mata terlihat antusias, begitu juga Rin dan Miku.

"Mikuo dan senpai-tachi tolong bawa sang tersangka kemari." Kata Len.

Teto menarik orang tersebut dengan agak sadis (?). Pelakunya seorang perempuan kelas X-C, SeeU, murid pindahan dari Korea.

"Naahhh! Ini dia, sang pelaku dari balik semua ini." Kata Len. Suasana ruangan mulai ramai

"Apaaa! Dia yang selama ini menipu kita?"

"Kejam sekali."

"Benar-benar tak biadab"

"Tidak berperikemanusiaan."

"Tolong tenang sedikit para hadirin." Kata Len.

"Tentu, sebagai anggota Klub, kami tahu lebih banyak. Banyak kejahatan yang ia lakukan untuk Rin yang tak berdosa ini." Kata Teto meraih mic.

"Pertama-tama, ia yang menjatuhkan jus di cafe dengan sengaja kepada Rin." Kata Luka.

"Ia yang menyekap Rin dan menghajarnya sampai ia babak belur." Kata Miku.

"Ia menyekap kembaranku." Kata Mikuo.

"Ia mengancamku tidak boleh mendekati Rin lagi." Kata Len.

Murid-murid mulai ramai, guru-guru juga mulai berdiskusi.

Anak-anak klub semua menenangkan Rin.

"Tenanglah, semua akan berlalu." Kata Kaito. Rin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tolong tenang semua." Kata Lily sensei.

"Atas hasil diskusi oleh para guru, SeeU akan di serahkan pada kepala sekolah." Kata Lily sensei.

"Kalian boleh pulang! Oh! Tunggu! Lain kali jangan ada kejadian seperti ini ya! Jangan menilai orang berdasarkan gosip saja." Kata Lily sensei. Semua guru keluar ruangan. Murid kelas X semua mengerebungi Rin.

"Gomenasai Kagane, kami telah menjauhimu."

.

..

Setelah acara maaf-maafan selesai.

"Len.." Kata Rin dengan lembut.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Rin pelan.

"Eumh.. Iya." Kata Len malu-malu.

Anak-anak Klub sudah pulang semua.

"Ti.. Tidak pulang?" Kata Len gugup.

"Mau bareng?" Tawar Rin.

Sontak wajah Len memerah. Rin mendekatinya menatap Len. Melihat itu Len langsung memeluk Rin dalam dekapnya.

Rin kaget setengah mati.

"L-L-Len?" Kata Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Da.. Daisuki yo." Kata Len, wajahnya tak kalah memerah. Rin juga balas memeluk Len.

"Aku juga.. Arigatou." Kata Rin.

"Benar?" Kata Len girang. Sekarang ia lompat-lompat, lari-larian kegirangan.

Lalu ia mengangkat Rin yang memang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

"Huaaahhhh~ aku senang sekali." Kata Len.

"Kyaaa.. Tu.. Turunkan aku!" Ronta Rin.

"Tidak.. Cium dulu." Kata Len mengeluarkan sifat tsunderenya.

"Nggak mau." Kata Rin.

"Kalau gitu kamu ga boleh pulang." Kata Len masih tsundere.

"Aahhh.. Lennnnn~" Kata Rin mulai kesal.

Len menurunkan Rin, lalu mengecupnya dengan cepat dibibir. Rin langsung bengong begitu.

"Baru di kecup aja udah begitu, kalau aku apa-apain gimana nihh~" Kata Len nakal.

"Iiihhh~ Baka! Hentai! Kagamine Leeeeeennnn!" Kata Rin sebal mulai mengejar Len yang berlari.

.

..

"Haahh.. Haaahh.. Sudah ah Rin.. Aku cape.." Kata Len dengan nafas terengah-engah, berlarian kesana kemari.

"Iya-iya." Kata Rin yang duduk di kursi.

Len mendatangi dan memeluk Rin erat-erat.

"Aishiteru.. Kagane Rin." Gumam Len.

Rin mendongak untuk melihat Len. Melihat wajah Rin. Len langsung mencium Rin.

Rin kaget dan menglepaskannya.

"Aw~ Rin.. Kok dilepas sih~" Kata Len.

"Baka! Aku tak siap." Kata Rin.

"Ohh.. Rinny sayang.. Sudah siap?" Kata Len mendekap Rin.

Mendengar perkataan Len, wajah Rin memerah.

"Aww~ itu ku anggap ya." Kata Len, Len mencium Rin. Melepasnya dan memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Yuk pulang." Ajak Len mengulurkan tangan.

"Baiklah." Kata Rin.

.

..

"Ahahaha. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar lucu." Kata Miku yang sedang teleponan dengan Rin.

"Ini bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan." Kata Rin.

"Aw~ gomen-gomen." Kata Miku.

"Kamu kapan nembak Kaito-nii?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Miku kaget dan memerah wajahnya.

"Eungggghhh, entahlah.. Kok kamu tahu aku suka Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku.

"Hehehe.." Tawa Rin.

"Riiinnn~" Kata Miku mulai kesal.

"Udaaahhh.. Tembak aja!." Kata Rin.

"Tak mau, aku takut." Kata Miku.

"Kaito-nii orangnya lamban, kalau kamu ga nembak duluan, ntaran diambil orang loh." Kata Rin.

"Riinnn jangan buat aku bingung donk~" Kata Miku.

"Hehe." Rin mulai tertawa lagi.

Kini Rin benar-benar bahagia. Teman-teman tidak salah paham lagi padanya. Teman-teman klub yang sayang padanya. Ada Len, sebagai pacar Rin yang mencintainya sepenuh hati dan Miku, sosok yang tak akan terlupakan untuk Rin, kalau bukan karenanya. Rin tidak akan mengalami banyak hal menarik. That's True friend best friend!. End!

**D.S : Horee! Fic ini rampung juga!**

**Len : Asyikkk~ Rinny #pelukpeluk Rin**

**Miku : Wah selesai juga.**

**Rin : Masih ada epilog dikit sih. Tapi author bingung. Mau di tulis ato nga.**

**Len : Tanya Reviewers aja!  
>Kaito : RnR Minna! Chappie terakhir nih!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog cerita ini dibawakan oleh aku! Kagamine Len yang ganteng, keren dan semua orang suka padaku. #dilemparkulitpisang.

Sudah 10 tahun berselang. Baiklaahh.. Akan kusebutkan gimana keadaan anggota klub yang lain.

Luka-nee dan Gakupo-nii telah menikah. Eumh.. 4 tahun yang lalu. Anak mereka, Luki. Mewarisi tampang Gakupo-nii tapi sifatnya adalah sifat Luka-nee, lucu, seperti melihat Gakupo-nii yang kecil tapi ia pintar dan tak mesum seperti ayahnya. Cafe yang mereka buka makin sukses. Lalu Meiko-nee dan Teto-nee ada di Prancis. Mereka menjadi designer sukses. Sering mengirimi kami semua berbagai pakaian hasil rancangan mereka, tapi aku suka baju-baju yang mereka kirimkan untuk Rin.. Rin jadi terlihat sangat sexy. #dilemparjerukbali

Oke, gomenasai, melenceng dikit. Em, Mikuo? Ah, ia menjadi gitaris terkenal. Sekarang lagi konser di Amerika. Hebat yaa. Kembarannya Miku telah menikah dengan Kaito-nii, anak mereka. Kaiko telah berumur 2 tahun. Aku? Tentu. Aku membina keluarga bahagia dengan istri cantikku, Rin. Putra sulung kami Rinto sudah berumur 2 tahun dan kini Rin sedang hamil anak kedua. Aku sekarang adalah pengusaha terkenal. Hehehe.

Emh? SeeU? Kudengar setelah itu ia masuk penjara untuk orang yang punya kelainan jiwa. Semoga saja ia cepat sadar dan tak mengulanginya lagi.

Ah, bahagianya aku. Kami masih sering berkumpul dan bernyanyi bersama. Kini makin ramai dengan anak-anak kami. Hehehe. Sudah yaaa.. Aku mau lihat istri cantikku dulu. Arigatou sudah mengikuti cerita TFBF sampai sini. See ya!

**D.S : Arigatou Minna yang telah menyukai dan mengikuti cerita ini. D.S akan berjuang membuat fic-fic yang lebih berkualitas.**

**Len : Ayo bikin Fic baru lagi Author.**

**D.S : Sabar! YBMI aja belum selesai. Lagi ga enak badan nih.**

**Len : Oklahhh~ sana istirahat! Biar reviewers memberikan semangat pada mu**


End file.
